


My heart dances for you

by BlueDragonfly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Costumier Louis, Danseur Harry, Du rouge partout, Et des paillettes, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Harry a 20 ans, Harry est obsédé par les yeux de Louis, Il fait un peu de tout, J'espère que ça vous plaira :), M/M, Maquilleur Louis, Moulin Rouge !, cabaret, des plumes, du velours, louis 23, of course
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:59:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 25,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDragonfly/pseuds/BlueDragonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry est un jeune danseur qui veut entrer au Moulin Rouge. Louis travaille au Moulin Rouge, même si ce qu’il y fait n’est pas vraiment clair. </p><p>Et peut-être qu’au final Louis et Harry étaient juste faits pour être réunis le temps d’une danse, ou peut-être plusieurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey bonjour ! 
> 
> Tout d'abord je tiens à dire que l'idée originale de cet OS vient de @homeisocean qui a été posté sur le blog http://gratteleclavier.skyrock.com/. Je tenais vraiment à remercier Aime qui m'a permis d'écrire son idée ! ^^ Et si jamais vous voulez écrire ou juste lire des histoires passez sur leur blog, il est vraiment génial ! :)
> 
> Je tiens à m'excuser d'avance si des danseurs passent par ici et qu'ils y lisent des incohérences. J'ai fait sept ans de danse contemporaine, mais en aucun cas de la danse classique ou du jazz donc il se peut qu'il y ait des imprécisions !
> 
> En tout cas j'espère que ça vous plaira ^^
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Un pas. Deux pas. Trois pas. Une rotation. Un saut. Une pirouette. Un souffle. Un battement de cœur. Une chute.

Harry était épuisé. Il répétait depuis plus d’un mois cet enchaînement de figure et il finissait toujours dans cet état. Vidé.

Il attacha ses cheveux en un haut chignon avec l’élastique autour de son poignet et reprit depuis le début. Il scrutait le moindre détail dans les glaces en face de lui sur l’ensemble du mur. Cherchant la moindre discordance entre les battements de son cœur, son souffle et ses mouvements. Le moindre millimètre qui ferait que la figure d’après ne serait pas parfaite. Chaque jour il cherchait l’harmonie entre lui et sa danse. Entre lui et la musique.

Et il y était bien arrivé jusqu’à présent. Sauf qu’il voulait plus, _toujours_ plus.

Il s’entraînait sans relâche depuis que sa candidature au Moulin Rouge pour l’audition avait été retenue. C’était son rêve. Le rêve de beaucoup de danseurs.

Il savait qu’il avait moins de chances que les autres, parce que les autres danseurs avaient sûrement commencé la danse plus jeune, depuis plus longtemps. Lui n’avait commencé qu’à ses treize ans. Et c’était déjà beaucoup trop tard dans ce genre de milieu, la plupart commençaient à leurs jeunes années et au maximum à neuf ans. Mais il avait redoublé d’effort, s’était lancé dans le jazz et la danse classique à corps perdu.

Ses parents n’avaient pas vraiment voulu qu’il commence la danse. Ce milieu était tellement à double tranchant, soit vous étiez reconnu, soit oublié dans les cabarets insalubres. On plaisait ou ne plaisait pas.

Et Harry avait plu à son professeur de danse, mais ce n’était pas assez. Il voulait _vivre_ de ça. Jour et nuit. Tous les jours de la semaine, toutes les infimes secondes qui s’écoulaient si rapidement.

Alors il dansait encore et encore dans ce studio de Paris, au troisième étage, et ce n’était définitivement pas assez haut pour s’envoler.

*

Harry remonta nerveusement son sac de danse sur son épaule à la vue de l’emblématique moulin rouge juché en hauteur. Il sortit son portable de sa poche pour relire le message d’encouragement de sa mère et celui de son professeur de danse qui lui certifiait qu’il allait réussir. 

Harry se regarda dans la vitre de la porte tout en repoussant nerveusement ses cheveux en arrière et expira lentement en entrant dans les lieux.

Le monde qui affluait telle une fourmilière ne rassura pas Harry. Si tous ces danseurs auditionnaient il allait être noyé dans le talent des autres.

Tout le monde était vêtu de ses collants de danse, et s’échauffait. Certain sur les marches menant à la grande scène pour peaufiner leur grand écart, d’autres sur des chaises à disposition ou encore à même le sol.

Harry repéra le jury installé et avança vers eux pour signer l’acte de présence. Une fois cela fait il prit bien soin d’échauffer chaque articulation, chaque muscle, chaque partie de son corps qui sera sollicité.

Il aimait la sensation de tiraillement qu’il ressentait quand il poussait toujours plus. Assis par terre, les jambes écartées et le buste collé au sol en regardant du coin de l’œil les autres participants hommes. Ils étaient pour la plupart plus musclés que lui, mais ce n’était pas pour autant qu’il ne fût pas retenu. Les critères demandés correspondaient en tout point avec le corps d’Harry et son parcours. Il avait sa formation de danse classique et de jazz. Il avait même été recommandé fortement par un ami de son professeur de danse auprès des juristes. Sa taille était parfaite, il dépassait largement les 1m85 et possédait un physique harmonieux tout en étant finement musclé. Assez pour soutenir sa danseuse lors de portés périlleux.

Il avait toujours eu l’habitude de danser seul la plupart du temps. Il aimait ressentir, éprouver et parfois même subir ses propres émotions. Être soumis à tant d’émotions avait quelque chose de ravageant, il aimait cela. Et il avait toujours plus de mal à faire cela avec une partenaire. Même si, bien sûr, il dansait merveilleusement bien d’un point de vue extérieur, il savait bien feindre les émotions, la théâtralité lors des moments propices. C’était juste qu’il préférait danser seul. C’était juste une question de ressenti, d’intérieur.

Les premiers candidats défilaient sur scène et certains restaient plus longtemps que d’autres. On leur demandait soit de refaire un point technique de leur danse, expliquer pourquoi cette chanson, pourquoi ce pas. Et plus rarement une danseuse du cabaret venait et le danseur devait improviser avec celle-ci pour voir ce qu’il valait en couple et en improvisation. Ces derniers étaient les favoris du jury. 

Quand ce fut le tour d’Harry, celui-ci monta sur scène et quand la musique résonna dans l’immense salle il fit son premier mouvement, puis le second, et tous les autres avec précision, passion. Le regard porté vers le jury et une rage de réussir, le tout surmonté d’un sourire fin, pur. Il était enchaîné dans sa danse. Il y avait une telle connivence entre son corps et les émotions portées dans ses gestes. Son port était gracieux sans trop être guindé, ses bras se mouvaient dans l’air de manière à s’il y avait eu du brouillard celui-ci aurait adhéré à la forme de ses gestes, ce serait enroulé autour de ses muscles noueux. 

Sa danse ne le possédait pas totalement, il y avait une sorte d’équilibre entre eux. Il la possédait et elle le possédait. Comme une sorte d’accord silencieux.

Son pied frôla le sol dans un mouvement aérien puis il arriva à son enchaînement de la veille. Il écouta le battement de son cœur résonner dans sa tête puis se laissa emporter.

Un pas. Deux pas. Trois pas. Une rotation. Un saut. Une pirouette. Un souffle. Un battement de cœur. Une chute.

Il avait réussi.

Il l’avait fait.

Et quand il reporta son regard sur les juristes, l’un d’eux était penché en direction d’un autre et hochait la tête tout en écrivant quelque chose sur sa feuille.

Le recruteur sur la gauche de la table fit signe à Harry de descendre de scène et de s’approcher.

Harry sourit nerveusement. Ce n’était pas bon signe. Pas du tout même.

Il compta le nombre de marches dans sa tête pour occuper son esprit. Il se racla légèrement la gorge une fois face au jury et attendit leur remarque, nerveux. Se mordillant nerveusement l’intérieur de la joue.

**\- Rester jusqu’à la fin des auditions, j’ai à vous parler. En privé** , annonça l’homme d’une voix rauque et le regard insistant.

**\- Entendu.**

**\- Et jeune homme** , le rappela le monsieur, **excellente performance.**

**\- Je vous remercie.**

Harry lui sourit vraiment, le sourire qui faisait poindre dans ses joues de petites fossettes et briller ses yeux émeraude.

Il se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure pour réprimer son sourire qui menaçait d’éclater. Il avait dit que sa performance était _excellente_ putain. Il avait envie de remercier n’importe quel miracle. Même s’il n’était pas pris on lui avait fait un des plus beaux compliments.

*

Harry attendait appuyé sur le mur tout en regardant la dernière performance de la journée. Il avait eu le temps de compter une bonne dizaine de fois le nombre de fauteuils dans la pièce, mais ça valait le coup. Sûrement.

Quand la danse du garçon s’acheva et qu’il prit ses affaires pour partir Harry se retrouva seul avec les juristes dans l’immense salle aux murs tapissés de velours rouge.

L’homme de tout à l’heure s’approcha en enlevant ses lunettes de son nez pour les coincer dans le col de sa chemise et feuilleter le dossier dans ses mains. Celui d’Harry en particulier.

**\- Je voulais voir un point de votre dossier avec vous.**

**\- Oui, bien sûr** , acquiesça Harry en triturant ses bagues aux doigts qu’il avait remises.

**\- Vous avez bien commencé la danse à vos treize ans ?**

**\- C’est ça** , confirma Harry soulagé que ce ne soit que cela et non pas un critère qui ne collait pas avec son profil.

**\- Et bien c’est d’autant plus étonnant jeune homme. Je suis ravi de vous dire que vous êtes intégré dans notre cabaret dès la semaine prochaine.**

Harry ne savait plus vraiment quelle avait été sa première réaction. Si c’était en premier son cœur qui s’était emballé, si c’était son souffle qui s’était coupé ou si c’était ses yeux qui s’étaient écarquillés devant cette nouvelle. La plus belle nouvelle qui lui avait été permis d’entendre.

**\- Mais vous n’étudiez pas mon dossier ? Vous-**

**\- Est-ce que vous préférez que je fasse comme avec les autres personnes et vous rappelle dans un mois et vous annonce que vous êtes pris** , plaisanta l’homme avec un sourire badin.

**\- Non** , répliqua instantanément Harry. **Je suis juste... Surpris ?**

**\- Seulement surpris ?**

**\- Et extrêmement heureux. Merci énormément vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça _compte_ pour moi.**

**\- Et ça se voit dans votre manière de danser. Je ne sais pas si on vous l’a déjà dit, mais il y a comme une sorte d’impression d’urgence dans vos mouvements, comme si vous en aviez besoin. Que vous aimez vraiment ça. Vous ne dansez pas pour danser, vous danser pour _vivre_ jeune homme. Et c’est tellement rare que dès que je croise quelqu’un comme vous je ne peux que le recruter dans l’instant.**

Harry pensa que jamais dans sa vie il n’avait été plus heureux qu’en cet instant. Sa vie prenait un tournant tellement inattendu qu’il hésitait entre pleurer et hurler de joie. Une joie de vivre tellement immense qu’elle noierait celle des autres. Comme des cascades déferlantes et qui s’écouleraient avec force et puissance.

Mais c’était ce dont il avait toujours rêvé après tout.

Alors en quittant les lieux il appela immédiatement sa mère et son professeur de danse et sur le chemin du retour il leva les yeux au ciel et essaya de déterminer qu’elle était sa bonne étoile parmi les milliers dans le ciel.

*

Harry avala sa dernière gorgée de chocolat chaud et jeta son gobelet à la poubelle tout en se dirigeant vers le Moulin Rouge. Sa seconde maison à présent.

Il avait été recontacté dans la semaine et on lui avait fixé un rendez-vous la semaine d’après pour qu’il vienne refaire sa performance de l’audition, mais cette fois si devant la chorégraphe du cabaret. Il n’était pas aussi nerveux que la dernière fois, mais un peu quand même. C’était devant une très grande chorégraphe qu’il allait danser sa chorégraphie à lui. Chorégraphie qu’il avait pensée dans les moindres détails jusqu’à la seconde finale.

Une fois qu’Harry se trouva devant le moulin il se dit qu’il ne s’habituera jamais à voir cet emblème chaque jour et se dire que si, il travaille bien ici, il _vit_ bien ici.

Il repéra tout de suite Éden, leur chorégraphe, et la salua d’un hochement de tête tandis que celle-ci pointait les coulisses pour qu’il se change. Une fois ses cheveux bouclés remontés en un chignon négligé et ses vêtements de danse enfilés, Harry eut à peine le temps d’arriver qu’Éden lui souriait tout en lançant une musique. Et ce n’était définitivement pas la musique qu’il avait choisie. Il fut déstabilisé pendant une seconde et fit un rond de jambe développé le temps d’écouter la musique et de s’imprégner du rythme. Il se mouva dans tout l’espace de la scène, sous le regard professionnel d’Éden qui montait le volume de la musique.

Harry progressait aisément sur la scène, se l’appropriant. Il suivait parfaitement le rythme de la musique, effectuant ses figures les unes après les autres tout aussi précisément. Lorsqu’il fit son jeté final, il croisa le regard d’un garçon en retombant sur la pointe de ses pieds. Un regard bleu. Perçant. Comme les yeux d’un chat qui vous fixaient dans la pénombre. Harry regarda de nouveau derrière les épais rideaux rouges à la fin de sa prestation, mais il n’y avait plus personne. Peut-être avait-il rêvé, après tout, des yeux pareils ne pouvaient pas réellement exister. Et ses pirouettes lui avaient sûrement donné le vertige. Bien que ça ne lui arrivait plus depuis longtemps d’avoir le vertige.

**\- Presque parfait** , retentit la voix d’Éden tandis qu’elle baissait le volume de la musique.

Harry savait déjà ce qui n’allait pas, lors de la réception de son jeté sa pointe de pieds avait légèrement vrillé vers l’intérieur. La faute de ces yeux bleus.

C’est d’ailleurs exactement ce passage-là qu’Éden pointa tout en montrant elle-même le mouvement avec son pied orné de chaussons de danse. Elle rejoignit Harry sur scène et jeta un regard en coulisses.

**\- On va devoir te trouver une partenaire maintenant, pour les représentations. Tu en auras plusieurs au départ pour voir avec laquelle tu es le plus à l’aise et ensuite tu en auras trois définies.**

Harry savait déjà que chaque danseur avait trois danseuses très différentes les unes des autres. La plupart du temps l’une été rousse, tandis que la deuxième était blonde et la dernière brune. Tout dépendait de la représentation et du thème principalement.

Éden le fit patienter le temps d’aller chercher sa première partenaire et Harry fit des étirements en attendant, son corps trop sollicité ces derniers temps.

Quand Éden revient la première chose que remarqua Harry est qu’elle avait les yeux bleus, mais pas ceux de tout à l’heure, ce n’était pas la même personne. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs brillants et possédait un sourire tellement authentique qu’Harry la trouva immédiatement charmante.

*

Éden avait presque sous-entendu que Nina allait être une des danseuses attitrée à Harry, et ce dernier en était ravi. Nina dansait avec grâce peu importe le style de danse, la figure demandée, elle faisait toujours minutieuse attention à ne pas l’écraser de sa présence. Ils brillaient ensemble. Ils _rayonnaient_ ensemble.

Harry venait de finir d’enfiler son tee-shirt gris quand Nina frappa à la porte et se glisser dans l’entrebâillement de la porte.

**\- Je te fais visiter ?** proposa-t-elle en attachant ses cheveux en une haute queue-de-cheval.

**\- Je te suis** , dit Harry en glissant son portable dans sa poche arrière.

Nina lui fit descendre un nombre incalculable de marches avant de déboucher sur un long couloir où régnait une odeur de champignon cuit.

**\- Tu ne vois pas d’inconvénient à ce que je te fasse visiter les cuisines en premier ? Je meurs de faim et Niall me laisse toujours prendre une pomme avant de manger** , avoua-t-elle en ouvrant la porte, obligeant Harry à la suivre dans les cuisines où flottait plein d’odeurs se mélangeant.

Dès qu’elle entra Nina attrapa agilement une pomme qu’un garçon aux mèches rebelles blondes venait de lui lancer avec un clin d’œil.

Nina croqua à pleines dents dedans avant de tendre la partie épargnée et bien rouge à Harry qui refusa en secouant légèrement la tête.

**\- Tu amènes qui ?** demanda curieusement Niall en remuant les champignons dans une poêle. **Attends, je reformule, tu amènes qui de si important pour lui proposer un bout de ta pomme alors que le jour où tu es venue et que j’avais mangé la moitié, j’ai littéralement fini avec les pépins dans les cheveux ?**

Nina rit franchement au souvenir de Niall protestant faiblement contre l’attaque de pépins pendant qu’il préparait une quelconque sauce qui nécessitait d’être remuée en continu.

**\- Mon futur partenaire de danse** , déclara-t-elle fièrement en attirant Harry par le bras pour le positionner à ses côtés.

**\- Je te souhaite du courage mec, tu vas en avoir besoin. Surtout dans les moments où elle va vouloir répéter et répéter encore. Tellement que tu vas me supplier de baisser la quantité de vitamine dans sa nourriture** , plaisanta-t-il en évitant un pépin lancé par Nina. Il avait l’habitude apparemment.

**\- Tu viens, je vais te faire voir la pièce où sont entreposés tous les costumes** , dit Nina en adressant un clin d’œil taquin en direction de Niall.

Harry sourit lentement - le genre de sourire qui étire lentement vos lèvres contre votre gré - devant les taquineries de ces deux-là.

**\- Tu vas voir tu vas adorer** , certifia-t-elle en tournant à l’angle d’un couloir. **Normalement on n’a pas le droit d’y aller aujourd’hui parce qu’ils font nos costumes pour la prochaine représentation, mais Lynn m’adore.**

**\- J’ai l’impression que tout le monde t’adore** , fit remarquer Harry d’une voix lente qui se voulait détaché.

**\- Non, Lula me déteste** , rit-elle franchement en se retournant vers Harry. **Et elle me détestera encore plus quand elle verra que j’ai la chance que tu sois mon partenaire de danse.**

Harry lui adressa un sourire poli, mais quand il reporta son regard sur le long couloir il sentit une brûlure caractéristique sur ses joues qui s’étala lorsqu’on le complimentait.

Mais lui aussi était chanceux d’avoir Nina.

Arrivée devant la porte, Nina fit signe à Harry de rester derrière lui et elle entra doucement suivie d’Harry qui referma la porte derrière eux dans un bruit étouffé.

Il n’y avait personne dans la pièce principale, mais celle-ci possédait deux portes qui donnaient sur des pièces inconnues.

**\- Lynn ?** appela Nina, mais sa voix mourut dans le silence de la pièce, sans réponse.

Harry lui était occupé à observer toutes les sortes de tissus qui gisaient dans les recoins de la pièce. Il y en avait de toutes sortes, de toutes les matières de toutes les couleurs. Des paillettes et des perles reposaient sur la gigantesque table au milieu de la pièce où un patron avait été laissé sur un coin de celle-ci.

**\- Je vais voir dans la réserve si Lynn n’est pas là, tu peux aller voir dans la pièce d’à côté ?** demanda Nina avant de disparaître derrière la seconde porte.

Harry reposa le pot de paillettes qu’il tenait et se dirigea vers la porte. Il l’ouvrit lentement soucieux de ne pas déranger la personne qui était susceptible d’y travailler. 

Il faillit ne pas voir qu’une personne se tenait dans le renfoncement de la pièce, penché sur une jupe en tulle, occupé à y broder des paillettes en sequin, éclairé par une lampe de bureau.

Harry se racla la gorge, incertain, tout en changeant son poids de jambe presque nerveusement. De la porte il ne pouvait pas bien voir comment était la personne. Mais il pouvait définitivement dire que ce n’était pas Lynn. Ni une femme d’ailleurs. Les muscles finement dessinés sur les avant-bras de la personne aux manches relevées pouvaient en témoigner.

**\- Hum... Bonjour.. ?**

Sa voix sonna légèrement interrogative vers la fin de sa phrase due à la brisure de celle-ci.

La personne sembla méticuleusement l’ignorer, finissant de coudre minutieusement la paillette emprisonnée entre son fil et son aiguille.

**\- Je cherche juste Lynn, vous l’avez vu ?** retenta Harry, mais ça ne sembla pas avoir plus d’effet que sa première tentative.

Harry soupira lentement, il détestait être ignoré. Ça coûtait quoi de lui répondre, honnêtement ? Il plissa les yeux pour détailler la personne, mais il ne voyait qu’une masse de cheveux châtains qui semblait être artistiquement maintenue par il ne savait quoi pour paraître aussi douce et plumeuse. 

**\- D’accord, ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, je m’en vais** , déclara Harry sa voix paraissant un peu plus irritée qu’au départ et le visage un peu dépité.

**\- Parfait** , souffla la voix de l’inconnu et Harry fronça les sourcils, persuadé qu’il lui parlait à lui, mais il vit que la personne se parlait à elle-même, satisfaite de son travail puisqu’il venait de finaliser son nœud et de couper son fil.

Harry tenait la poignée de la porte, prêt à partir, mais il passa sa main à travers ses boucles noueuses d’avoir dansé trop longtemps - bien que ce ne soit jamais assez longtemps pour Harry - et jeta un dernier regard au garçon.

**\- Tu aimes ?** lui demanda une voix aiguë et douce.

Harry regarda une jupe mauve portée à bout de bras devant le garçon qui était dissimulé derrière.

**\- Heu... J’aime bien la couleur. Oui** , dit prudemment Harry pas sûr de la réponse à apporter.

Un rire se fit entendre, étouffé par le tulle de la jupe et l’inconnu la baissa pour la laisser retomber sur ses cuisses dans un bruit feutré.

La première chose qu’Harry nota était la couleur des yeux du garçon. Bleus. Les mêmes que lors de sa représentation.

Harry resta un instant interdit, détaillant toutes les nuances présentes dans ces prunelles et ça lui sembla une éternité. Elles étaient indescriptibles.

À côté du mauve de la jupe Harry préférait indubitablement le bleu des yeux du garçon.

Harry fronça les sourcils quand il entendit toujours résonner lentement le rire du garçon contre les murs une fois qu’il n’était plus si hypnotisé par ses yeux. Bien qu’il le fût toujours un peu.

**\- Pourquoi tu ris ?** s’enquit Harry, son regard attiré par les lèvres de l’inconnu, finement dessinées comme le reste de son visage.

Son rire se tut et il planta ses yeux dans ceux d’Harry, et sincèrement il ne savait pas s’il allait y survivre.

Si on lui demandait actuellement quelle était sa couleur préférée il répondrait sans hésiter le bleu.

**\- Je te demande si tu aimes et la seule chose que tu trouves à dire et de parler de la couleur de la jupe ? Alors que ce n’est même pas moi qui l’ai teinte, mais par contre j’ai passé des heures à coudre les sequins, à l’orner de fils argentés et à la dessiner et la confectionner avant tout ça.**

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure en fronçant les sourcils, trop occupé à déterminer si c’était une simple remarque ou un reproche.

**\- Je-**

**\- Louis !**

Son prénom résonna depuis la porte où se trouvait une femme élégamment vêtue.

**\- Vas-tu arrêter un jour de taquiner les gens ?** le réprimanda ladite femme en mettant une main sur sa hanche et se tournant vers Harry pour le serrer affectueusement entre ses bras. **Bienvenue Harry. Tu peux m’appeler Lynn. C’est moi qui la plupart du temps qui te confectionnera tes costumes.**

Harry la serra en retour entre ses bras et lui sourit chaleureusement.

**\- Ravi de vous rencontrer.**

**\- Moi aussi chéri. Excuse Louis il aime bien taquiner les gens.**

Ce dernier grogna quelque chose et passa à côté d’eux non sans jeter un dernier regard à Harry.

*

Harry avait chaud. Il devait danser depuis ce qui semblait deux heures mais il s’avérait en réalité qu’il dansait depuis plus de trois heures. Il se pencha pour ramasser sa bouteille d’eau et en vida l’intégralité avant de la jeter plus loin et de reprendre là où il s’était arrêté.

Il essayait vainement de reproduire la figure si difficile. 

The Butterfly.

Elle sollicitait à un point inimaginable tous les muscles de son corps. Toute la tonicité dont il pouvait faire preuve.

Il souffla une dernière fois pour évacuer toute la pression accumulée dans son corps et s’élança sur son pied droit pour se donner de l’élan et faire un tour sur lui-même pour s’en donner encore plus.

Dès que son pied gauche frôla le sol il y mit toute la puissance qu’il put et s’élança dans les airs. Plus haut, toujours plus haut. Puis il effectua un tour entier sur lui-même dans les airs, le torse droit et les cuisses pliées telles les ailes d’un papillon sous lui, les tibias tendus à l’horizontale derrière lui.

Son corps s’arc-boutant dans un mouvement de voltige.

Volant pendant un moment et dès que son pied droit frappa le sol il effectua un tour instable sur lui-même, la cuisse fléchie et il retomba comme toujours sur son autre genou devenu rouge à force.

Il n’y arriverait jamais. Il aimait tellement cette figure. Il aimait tout simplement les papillons en général, mais ici, la grâce contenue dans cette figure lui donnait envie d’y arriver, de la réussir. De voler aussi.

Malheureusement il n’arrivait pas à se propulser assez haut pour effectuer un tour dans les airs aussi fluide qu’il le voudrait, ni pour retomber sur la pointe de pieds de sa jambe à demi fléchie et non pas quasiment accroupi.

Il leva son débardeur pour essuyer son front et il se surprit à regarder son ventre. Il avait toujours rêvé d’y tatouer un papillon, mais son rêve le plus cher était d’être danseur au Moulin Rouge et les tatouages permanents n’étaient pas acceptés donc il avait simplement abandonné cette idée.

Il chassa ses idées de tatouages et revint sur sa figure si difficile. Il rebondit d’abord sur ses pointes pour s’habituer à prendre de la hauteur, toujours plus, mais ses muscles commençaient à le lâcher. Trop fatigués. Trop sollicités.

Mais Harry en voulait toujours plus, alors il reprit du début et s’élança de nouveau. Cette fois son tour dans les airs fut plus fluide, mais sa réception plus que catastrophique. Il s’était violemment cogné le genou au sol et il aurait sûrement un immense bleu d’ici quelques heures.

Harry était occupé à scruter minutieusement son genou quand il entendit une voix s’élever des coulisses.

**\- Tu devrais arrêter pour aujourd’hui** , conseilla la voix qu’Harry reconnu comme celle de Louis.

Harry se releva et fit face à Louis qui se tenait parmi les épais rideaux rouges, presque invisible si l’on regardait sans vraiment faire attention.

**\- Je ne comptais pas continuer.**

**\- Selon mon avis tu aurais dû arrêter il y a une bonne heure, quand ton genou a commencé à lâcher lors d’une simple arabesque penchée.**

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Louis l’avait-il regardé pendant plus d’une heure danser ? Il voulut lui demander, mais ce dernier avait déjà disparu entre le velours des rideaux et Harry n’avait pas le cœur à le rattraper.

Il ramassa ses affaires et partit dans sa loge tout déposer avant d’aller se reposer.

Harry venait de défaire l’élastique de ses cheveux quand il tilta. Comment Louis savait-il qu’il faisait une arabesque penchée ? Comment savait-il qu’il faisait une arabesque penchée et non pas une attitude ou peu importe la figure ? 

Peut-être qu’à force de travailler ici il avait entendu et appris les noms des figures. Sûrement.

*

Harry n’avait plus croisé Louis depuis la dernière fois. C’est-à-dire depuis plus d’une semaine. Comme Harry ne faisait pas encore les spectacles et donc n’avait pas de costumes il ne pouvait pas lui sortir une excuse tordue comme quoi son costume était trop petit ou trop grand. Peu importe.

Il ne savait même pas quel était le rôle de Louis ici. Était-il l’assistant de Lynn ? Il allait se renseigner.

C’est d’ailleurs ce qu’il fit quand il rejoignit Nina pour manger un midi.

**\- Je me demandais, Louis il est quoi ici ?** demanda curieusement Harry, la tête dans la paume de sa main.

Nina finit d’ouvrir l’opercule de son yaourt, semblant choisir ses mots avec précision.

**\- Il aide Lynn avec les costumes** , lâcha-t-elle finalement avant l’engloutir une cuillerée de yaourt à la fraise.

**\- C’est tout ?**

Il y avait presque une note de déception dans la voix d’Harry. Il s’attendait à plus. 

**\- Il nous maquille aussi parfois.**

Mais ce n’était toujours pas ce que voulait entendre Harry.

**\- Les nouveaux surtout** , reprit Nina, **parce qu’après tu vas devoir te maquiller tout seul petit Harry** , gazouilla-t-elle en lui pinçant le nez pour lui enlever son regard pensif.

Et Harry comprit que c’était une façon pas très subtile de changer de sujet. Alors il n’insista pas plus.

L’après-midi il répéta avec Nina et celle-ci le présenta aux anciens danseurs et danseuses qui répétaient dans une salle à part.

Harry ne les avait jamais rencontrés avant parce qu’il n’était pas encore "officiellement" dans la troupe. Il était censé commencer dans exactement une semaine, alors il ne passait pas autant de temps qu’eux ici. Il venait juste pour s’entraîner tout seul et parfois avec Nina pour se familiariser avec la scène, le décor et ne pas perdre de précision dans ses figures.

D’ailleurs une fois Nina partie Harry resta pour s’entraîner seul dans une petite salle et quand il éteignit la musique il remarqua une fois de plus la présence de Louis qui l’observait depuis le couloir à travers les vitres de la salle. Il fronça les sourcils et décida de partir sans rien dire.

*

Harry croisa de plus en plus des yeux bleus pendant ses répétitions. Il ne savait pas s’ils avaient toujours été là ou s’il ne les remarquait que dernièrement parce qu’il était obsédé par ceux-ci. Il en rêvait parfois. Des billes bleues le fixant dans le noir. Deux billes bleues qui fixaient l’horizon, qui tournoyaient dans l’obscurité de la nuit. Puis le corps de Louis se matérialisait et Harry l’imaginait danser dans les rues désertes la nuit. Son corps dansant avec grâce et légèreté. Et en général cette fois c’était Harry qui le fixait danser. Puis il finissait par se réveiller en se frottant le visage pour arrêter de penser à tout ça. C’était ridicule.

Mais dans un coin de sa tête Harry se demandait pourquoi Louis l’observait aussi souvent lorsqu’il dansait.

*

Maintenant qu’Harry était officiellement dans la troupe, il devait commencer à venir beaucoup plus souvent. Presque tous les jours à vrai dire et même parfois les nuits. Il avait commencé à apprendre sa première chorégraphie de groupe et en couple sous la direction d’Éden et ça se passait plutôt bien pour l’instant.

Cet après-midi il avait d’ailleurs rendez-vous avec les maquilleurs pour qu’ils définissent son maquillage principal et déterminent la teinte des produits et lesquels utiliser.

Harry frappa à la porte où il avait rendez-vous et entra doucement dans la pièce. Quand il se retourna pour explorer la pièce des yeux, ceux-ci tombèrent sur un Louis assis sur la table de maquillage, les pieds dans le vide, semblant l’attendre.

**\- Bonjour** , souffla Louis tout en descendant de son perchoir pour tourner une chaise vers Harry et l’inviter à s’asseoir.

**\- C’est toi qui vas me maquiller ?** s’enquit Harry en se dirigeant lentement vers la chaise grise.

**\- Apparemment.**

Harry se tut et s’assit.

**\- Tu veux que j’attache mes cheveux ?** se soucia Harry en enlevant déjà l’élastique violet de son poignet.

**\- Je veux bien** , accepta Louis en regardant du coin de l’œil Harry à l’œuvre pendant qu’il sortait ses produits.

**\- Donc tu aimes vraiment le violet ?** demanda Louis en faisant référence à la jupe mauve qu’il avait confectionnée.

**\- Oui, mais je préfère le bleu.**

Et Harry se mordit la langue. Ce n’était pas censé sortir comme ça. Mais Louis ne fit pas de remarque et commença à expliquer à Harry les différents produits à appliquer et la manière de le faire pour que ça reste naturel.

**\- On cherche juste à uniformiser ton teint et cacher tes cernes parce que je peux t’assurer que tu vas en avoir d’énormes d’ici un ou deux mois** , expliqua Louis tout en laissant son index effleurer le dessous de l’œil d’Harry, semblant creuser un cerne imaginaire.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et Louis laissa retomber son doigt.

Il prit la mâchoire d’Harry entre ses doigts pour lui tourner le visage et lui montrer comment dissimuler son cerne et Harry n’était pas sûr d’avoir retenu. Il était plutôt absorbé par la douceur de la peau de Louis, ses yeux concentrés sur son visage. Si bleus.

**\- Voilà** , dit Louis tout en s’éloignant d’Harry pour contempler son travail. **C’est ce maquillage-là que tu devras refaire pour ton premier spectacle.**

**\- Erm... Et tu vas me remontrer comment tu as fait ?**

Harry se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre, il ne voulait pas que Louis pense qu’il n’avait strictement rien écouté. Ce qu’il avait fait. Mais eh, il avait une excellente excuse.

Louis sembla retenir un minuscule sourire et se retourna pour le dissimuler en s’affairant à ranger tout ce qui traînait sur la table de maquillage.

**\- Bien sûr, je te maquille pour ta première prestation si tu veux ?**

Les yeux d’Harry s’illuminèrent, il était totalement pour. Il voulait encore passer du temps avec Louis et essayer de saisir quel genre de personne il était. Alors il accepta.

*

Le jour d’après Louis demanda à Éden s’il pouvait lui emprunter Harry et celui-ci quitta la salle de répétition pour trouver Louis dans le couloir un mètre ruban de couture à la main et quelques épingles piquées dans son bracelet en forme de hérisson. 

**\- Il faut que je prenne tes mensurations, Lynn a eu le temps de faire uniquement la moitié des nouveaux danseurs et elle doit commencer ton costume aujourd’hui si elle veut l’avoir fini.**

Harry ne répliqua pas et suivit Louis jusque dans la salle où Louis cousait ses perles la dernière fois. Cette fois si Louis alluma la lumière principale et laissa Harry au centre de la pièce le temps de partir chercher de quoi noter.

Une fois Louis revenu Harry se sentit légèrement mal à l’aise. 

**\- Il faut que j’enlève-**

**\- Juste ton tee-shirt** , le coupa Louis avant de se s’approcher de lui. **Je ne pense pas que tes _collants_ de danse changent grandement tes mensurations** , pointa Louis.

Et Harry détourna le regard gêné tandis que Louis était sur la pointe des pieds pour mesurer la taille du col de la chemise d’Harry. Puis il passa à la largeur de ses épaules.

**\- Tu es costumier ou maquilleur en réalité ?**

Harry essayait de parler pour étouffer la gêne qui s’installait. Et avoir ses réponses en même temps.

**\- Si je te dis que je suis polyvalent ça te convient ?**

**\- Polyvalent à quel point ?**

**\- Ça dépend à quoi tu penses** , demanda prudemment Louis.

Harry ne pensait à rien en particulier, il cherchait juste des réponses.

En fait si, il avait une idée en tête.

**\- Tu sais danser ?**

Louis ne répondit rien et se mit lentement accroupi pour mesurer la longueur des jambes d’Harry. Et elles étaient longues, très longues.

**\- Tout le monde sait plus ou moins danser non ?**

Harry avait conscience qu’il ne répondait pas à sa question et ça l’intrigua encore plus.

- **Je suppose, mais je veux dire est-ce que tu-**

**\- J’ai fini. Tu peux retourner avec Éden.**

Harry ne bougea pas et Louis lui tendit son tee-shirt. Harry venait à peine de l’enfiler que Louis le pressa :

**\- Dépêche-toi, Éden doit t’attendre.**

Harry sortit mécaniquement de la pièce, encore abasourdi par le ton de Louis et partit dans la salle de danse reprendre son entraînement.

*

Harry allait faire sa première représentation ce soir et il n’était si pas nerveux. Pas encore du moins.

Il avait répété sans relâche avec Nina et les autres couples pour parfaire le moindre détail, travailler leur synchronisation à la milliseconde près. Tout devait être parfait. Et pendant ses répétitions il lui arrivait parfois de recroiser les yeux si brillants de Louis qui suivaient le moindre de ses mouvements. Le moindre de ses pas, de ses gestes, de ses respirations.

Mais Harry ne lui en avait pas parlé. De même qu’il n’avait plus reparlé de si Louis savait danser ou pas.

Le soir est vite arrivé et Harry pouvait voir des coulisses les gens affluer dans la salle et s’installer à leur table qu’ils avaient réservée. Les cuisiniers s’activaient depuis toute la journée pour s’organiser et faire un nombre de repas énorme en un laps de temps. Tout était calculé à la minute près. 

Harry était en train d’enfiler son costume quand Louis vint le chercher pour le maquiller.

Harry le suivit jusque dans la salle où il l’avait maquillé la dernière fois et il laissa Louis faire son travail, fermant les yeux quand c’était nécessaire bien qu’il préférât de loin le regarder.

**\- Détends-toi** , souffla Louis en levant la mâchoire d’Harry pour passer son pinceau de maquillage sur ses maxillaires. **Ça va être génial.**

**\- Vraiment ?**

La voix d’Harry paraissait légèrement cassée, comme si le stress prenait lentement possession de sa gorge pour y entraver le son de sa voix.

**\- La première que j’y suis allé ça l’était** , lâcha-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, concentré sur l’arrête du nez d’Harry.

**\- Tu as arrêté** , murmura Harry en essayant de capter le regard de Louis.

Et ce n’était même pas une question, c’était une affirmation. Parce qu’Harry en était presque sûr. Louis avait été danseur. En fait il en était sûr. Parce que ce genre de choses se voyait. Se ressentait. Parce qu’une personne qui a dansé depuis aussi longtemps à un tel niveau garde toujours inconsciemment des réflexes de danseurs. Et ces gestes ne trompaient pas. Louis avait toujours une certaine grâce dans ses mouvements, toujours la posture bien droite et ses bras se mouvaient dans tout l’espace qu’il occupait. Dans son entièreté. Ses gestes étaient bien finis, se propageant jusqu’à la pointe de ses doigts. Et même, ça se voyait dans ses yeux quand il regardait les gens danser, cette pointe de douceur et de bonheur qui l’envahissait, mais aussi cette étincelle de douleur que renfermait ceux-ci. De tristesse.

**\- Va danser** , chuchota Louis en fermant les yeux pour ne plus croiser ceux d’Harry. Et quand celui-ci les rouvrir Harry n’était plus là. Et c’était mieux ainsi.

*

**\- Arrête de te mordre la lèvre Harry** , le réprimanda Nina en tirant légèrement sur sa main qu’elle tenait pour lui donner du courage.

Et Harry lâcha immédiatement sa lèvre, parce qu’il se rendit compte qu’elle lui faisait vraiment mal.

**\- Et arrête de stresser, ça va bien se passer** , continua-t-elle en plantant ses yeux dans ceux d’Harry.

**\- Tu ne stresses pas toi ?**

**\- J’ai assez stressé le jour où j’ai dû danser dans un aquarium avec des serpents** , frissonna-t-elle au souvenir de leur peau visqueuse sur la sienne.

Et Harry n’eut pas le temps de répondre car les danseuses de French Cancan sortirent de scène et c’était le signal que ça allait être à eux.

Harry et Nina dansèrent merveilleusement bien qu’on aurait pu penser qu’ils dansaient ensemble depuis des années. Et ils étaient synchronisés avec les autres couples et pour une première prestation ça avait été génial. Comme Louis lui avait prédit. Et lorsque Harry finit sa danse il chercha discrètement des yeux le regard de Louis mais il ne le croisa pas.

Et il fut déçu ?

Sûrement puisqu’il ressentit une pointe de quelque chose au creux de sa poitrine.

*

Louis avait fini de resserrer le corset d’une des danseuses alors il vaquait dans les différents couloirs à la recherche de personne en particulier.

Enfin si. 

Harry évidemment.

Depuis son arrivée il avait trouvé quelque chose de passionnant à le regarder danser. De regarder ses boucles voltiger autour de son visage, ses yeux verts fixer un point en particulier, loin, très loin. Si loin que seul lui semblait pouvoir s’y rendre.

Louis aimait le regarder danser.

Alors quand il entendit de la musique filtrer légèrement d’une des portes d’une salle de dans, il s’y avança furtivement, adoptant un air naturel.

Il regarda de derrière la vitre Harry se mouvoir dans cette minuscule salle, et Louis en conclue que c’était une nouvelle chorégraphie puisqu’il ne l’avait jamais vu danser ça. Louis connaissait par cœur les danses d’Harry. À tel point que ça lui arrivait de fermer les yeux et de visualiser Harry la reproduire dans ses pensées. Et c’était assez étrange.

Mais Louis ne s’en préoccupait pas. Il aimait seulement la manière de danser d’Harry. Absolument rien d’autre ni de plus.

La salle était tout de même assez grande pour que Louis arrive à se glisser dans l’embrasure de la porte grâce à la musique qui couvrait ses pas et s’asseoir sur la chaise la plus proche de la sortie, là où Harry ne pouvait pas le voir à travers les miroirs muraux.

Louis ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par la musique. Ça lui manquait parfois. Non, constamment en réalité. Il en rêvait la nuit, il y pensait le jour. Alors il venait voir danser Harry, ça lui rappelait lui un peu. Ça lui rappelait sa passion pour la danse. Il devait aimer se faire du mal. La preuve il était _encore_ ici.

Il soupira et laissa sa tête tomber contre le mur peint en vert d’eau.

Harry remit la musique du début alors Louis reporta toute son attention sur lui et suivit le moindre de ses mouvements, la moindre de ses respirations, expirations. Le moindre battement de son cœur.

Louis sourit lentement. Un sourire qui s’étirait de plus en plus au fil des secondes. Harry rayonnait. Littéralement, comme un putain de soleil. Puis la musique se fit plus lente, plus profonde, plus onirique. Et les gestes d’Harry se firent plus saccadés, fractionnés. Le soleil était en train de se coucher. Mais c’était un coucher de soleil qui se reflétait sur les vagues mugissantes de l’océan, alors ça restait magnifique. Encore plus que tout à l’heure.

Son corps était tout en légèreté, comme s’il volait. Son corps semblait exprimer toute la douleur accumulée depuis toutes ces années. Mais ça restait lisse, non pas comme un chanteur qui crierait sa douleur, non, comme un chanteur qui fredonnerait, qui chanterait en douceur et qui à un moment précis aurait une faille dans la voix, une petite brisure qui ferait que ça serait d’autant plus émouvant.

Louis trouvait ça poignant. 

Il aurait aimé danser avec quelqu’un comme Harry dans sa vie. Vraiment.

Harry fit un tour sur lui-même et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Louis. Il s’arrêta immédiatement, gêné d’être scruté ainsi.

Il se racla la gorge et partit éteindre la musique, ses cheveux cachant la moitié de son visage et il semblait soigneusement éviter de croiser le regard de Louis.

**\- Pourquoi tu ne danses pas comme ça sur scène ?** demanda Louis, brisant le silence qui s’était installé.

Harry prit une chaise contre un mur et s’assit dessus à l’envers, faisant face à Louis depuis le centre de la pièce.

**\- Parce que ce n’est pas ce que les gens recherchent n’est-ce pas ?** s’enquit Harry en inclinant la tête sur le côté, une boucle chocolat venant tomber sur ses lèvres. **Ils veulent du spectacle, de la théâtralité. Ils ne veulent pas d’un danseur torturé.**

Et Harry n’était pas torturé, pas vraiment. C’est juste que dans la vie il se contentait de ne rien dire, de tout garder pour lui et de sourire pour cacher des larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux. Alors il s’exprimait dans la danse. La seule langue qu’il connaissait. Le seul langage qui lui plaisait de parler. La seule façon qu’il aimait de se mettre à nu. Et ça ne plaisait pas à tout le monde. C’était personnel et subjectif.

**\- Beaucoup de personnes recherche ça, tu te trompes.**

**\- Qu’est-ce que tu en sais ?** répliqua Harry en haussant les épaules, ses boucles chatouillant ses clavicules.

**\- Plus grand-chose tu as raison** , soupira Louis en se levant, tirant sur les manches de son sweat-shirt gris.

**\- Attends.**

La voix d’Harry résonna dans la salle de danse et Louis se stoppa, la main sur la poignée de porte.

**\- Tu veux bien rester ? S’il te plaît** , marmonna Harry du bout des lèvres.

Louis ferma les yeux parce qu’il n’était pas censé vouloir ça aussi. Il ne _devait pas_. Il se résigna, parce qu’il ne pouvait pas lutter. Même s’il avait une tonne de costume à passer au pressing, et probablement une ou deux robes à recoudre. 

Louis observa Harry repousser la chaise contre le mur et s’asseoir par terre, plante de pied jointe et buste plaqué au sol pour s’étirer, cherchant toujours plus loin. Louis pouvait voir ses épaules se soulever sous sa respiration profonde et sa grimace due à l’étirement de son dos.

**\- Tu as mal au dos ?**

**\- Oui** , expira Harry, toujours plaqué au sol.

**\- Tu as déjà pensé à faire du yoga ?**

Harry releva la tête, un sourire sur les lèvres.

**\- Tu veux que j’étire mon dos en faisant la posture du chien ?** rit Harry en se relevant pour se grandir sur la pointe des pieds, les bras tendus vers le ciel. 

**\- Je te voyais plus faire la posture du chameau à vrai dire** , plaisanta Louis, le regard brillant de malice.

Harry secoua la tête un sourire aux lèvres.

Louis finit par se lever et se diriger vers Harry, une fois devant lui il pointa le sol.

**\- Mets-toi à genoux.**

**\- Tu plaisantes ?**

Louis haussa un sourcil, mettant au défi Harry de lui résister. Harry soupira et se mit à genoux.

**\- Maintenant tends tes bras loin devant toi sur le sol et étire le plus que tu peux ton dos.**

**\- Je déteste faire cet étirement. J’ai l’impression de faire ma prière** , railla Harry, la tête contre le sol.

Louis leva les yeux au ciel et se baissa pour poser sa main sur le tee-shirt d’Harry au niveau du bas de son dos pour sentir ses muscles se détendre. Il avait lui-même lutté avec des petits problèmes de dos et il savait à présent quelques trucs qui étaient toujours utiles à faire pour diminuer celle-ci.

**\- Tu devrais aller voir ton médecin si ça ne s’arrange pas.**

**\- Pour qu’il me donne un certificat qui m’empêche de pratiquer la danse ?** maugréa Harry et Louis appuya légèrement sur son dos pour qu’il descende plus bas et par la même occasion qu’il se taise.

**\- Je peux toujours te donner le numéro d’un bon masseur** , proposa Louis en relâchant la pression sur le dos d’Harry.

Celui-ci se redressa puis se leva en étirant tous ses membres fatigués. Il récupéra son sac de sport et le glissa sur son épaule. Puis il se dirigea vers la sortie, mais avant de franchir la porte il se tourna vers Louis.

**\- Pas besoin pour le numéro, mais si tu t’inquiètes tant pour mon dos tu pourras t’en charger toi-même.**

Harry lui sourit et disparut derrière la porte et Louis se demanda ce qu’il venait de se passer. Il passa sa main dans sa mèche de cheveux afin de remettre ses pensées en ordre et il sortit à son tour de la salle de danse.

Le pire dans tout cela c’est que ça ne l’aurait pas tellement dérangé de s’occuper d’Harry.

*

Harry était en train de danser depuis plus d’une heure quand il remarqua que Louis venait de rentrer dans la salle et de s’asseoir là où il était la dernière fois.

Harry continua de danser et Louis de le regarder. C’était comme un commun accord. C’était devenu une nouvelle habitude. Louis ne le regardait plus depuis derrière la vitre, mais il était avec lui.

Harry continuait de perfectionner ses figures une par une sous le regard de Louis puis les enchaînèrent les unes après les autres au bout d’un certain moment.

Harry partit d’un coin de la salle et prit de l’élan pour se lancer dans un grand jeté et dès la réception il fit seulement un pas et il enchaîna immédiatement sur une pirouette fouettée qui semblait infinie pour Louis. Harry ne pouvait tout simplement pas faire autant de tour. Surtout qu’il aurait pu mal réceptionner et qu’il était assez fou pour faire un grand jeté sans plusieurs pas après, enchaînant directement sur sa pirouette. Il aurait pu se tordre la cheville. Surtout en fin d’entraînement où il commençait déjà à être épuisé.

Peut-être que Louis faisait trop attention à ce genre de choses. Mais il ne voulait pas que les gens finissent comme lui.

Harry repartit au coin de la salle et Louis ne put se retenir.

**\- Tu ne devrais pas recommencer.**

Harry se stoppa dans son élan, interrogeant Louis du regard. 

**\- Pourquoi ?**

Louis ne répondit rien, se contentant se secouer la tête comme un enfant qui ne veut pas répondre à une question. 

Et Harry sut à ce moment précis pourquoi. La jambe de Louis tressautait nerveusement et il se frottait inconsciemment le genou droit.

Harry porta le regard sur son genou, mais il n’en était pas sûr après tout. Louis ne s’était pas _forcément_ blessé le genou droit un jour ou l’autre. Pas systématiquement.

**\- D’accord tu as raison, je suis fatigué de toute façon.**

À ce moment, Louis sembla se détendre et enleva sa main de son genou, souriant doucement. De toute façon Harry avait dansé toute la mâtiné et une bonne partie de l’après-midi, il pouvait bien arrêter pour aujourd’hui.

**\- Tu as mangé ?**

Louis le regarda défaire son chignon et secouer ses cheveux, cascadant en de belles boucles et il oublia presque de répondre à la question.

**\- Hum... Non. J’ai loupé l’heure de repas comme toi** , constata Louis en jetant un œil sur sa montre.

Harry remonta son sac de sport sur son épaule et se tourna vers Louis.

**\- Je vais aller en cuisine soutirer les restes à Niall, tu veux que je te prenne quelque chose ?**

Devant l’hésitation de Louis Harry décida pour lui.

**\- Tu sais quoi, tu viens avec moi ça sera plus simple.**

Louis ne répliqua pas et se contenta de le suivre à travers le dédale de couloirs.

Une fois dans les cuisines, Harry chercha Niall, mais il n’était pas là. En fait _personne_ n’était là.

Harry attrapa une branche de céleri qui traînait sur le plan de travail et la brandit vers le torse de Louis.

**\- L’autre fois tu m’as dit être polyvalent** , commença Harry, **est-ce que cette polyvalence s’étend à savoir faire la cuisine ?**

Louis fixa sceptiquement la branche de céleri en contact avec son abdomen. 

**\- En fait non** , avoua Louis, un minuscule sourire aux lèvres. **Mais je n’ai pas besoin de savoir cuisiner pour te dire qu’on ne va pas aller loin avec une branche de céleri.**

**\- Je sais. Parce que moi je sais faire la cuisine** , contra Harry, remontant déjà ses manches sur ses avant-bras.

Louis le regarda fouiller tous les réfrigérateurs et il y dénicha quelques légumes. Il revint les bras chargés et laissa s’échouer ses maigres récoltes sur le plan de travail.

**\- Prends un couteau** , ordonna Harry en glissant vers Louis les carottes à éplucher, tandis qu’il s’occupait des pommes de terre.

Louis s’attela à la tâche sans sourciller et une fois tous leurs légumes épluchés Harry en fit de la soupe. À défaut de pouvoir faire mieux.

**\- Alors** , commença Harry, adossé à l’îlot, tenant son bol de soupe à la main. **Est-ce que toi tu as le droit de me dire sur quoi Lynn travaille comme costume en ce moment ?**

Louis posa son bol sur l’évier et planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux d’Harry, son sourcil parfaitement arqué attirant le regard encore plus sur la couleur de ceux-ci.

**\- Tu essayes de me corrompre ?**

**\- Pas vraiment. Nina veut absolument savoir, j’essaie de me renseigner pour elle** , avoua Harry en souriant doucement.

**\- Hum... Lynn va me tuer si elle sait que j’ai laissé échapper ne serait-ce qu’un accessoire de la robe.**

**\- Même si tu me dis seulement la couleur exacte des plumes que vous utilisez pour les robes en question ?**

Louis ouvrit la bouche puis la ferma immédiatement, le visage laissant penser qu’il réfléchissait intensément à comment Harry pouvait être au courant de l’accessoire phare de leur nouveau costume.

**\- Comment tu sais..?**

**\- Je ne savais pas concrètement si vous les mettiez dans les robes. Je sais juste que vous en utilisez en ce moment. Tu avais du duvet de plume dans les cheveux la dernière fois** , pointa Harry en regardant les mèches caramel de Louis.

Louis mordit sa lèvre et Harry se rendit compte qu’il fit ça pour réprimer un sourire.

**\- Alors, elles sont roses ou rouges ?** insista innocemment Harry, pas sûr de leur couleur, car mélangées aux cheveux de Louis elles n’étaient pas si révélatrices de leur teinte.

**\- Rouges.**

**\- Évidemment.**

Au Moulin Rouge la plupart des choses étaient, et bien, rouges. Ça n’étonnait pas Harry.

Nina allait être aux anges.

**\- Tu l’aimes vraiment bien, Nina** , affirma Louis en regardant tout sauf Harry.

**\- Beaucoup. Elle est un peu ma partenaire idéale, mais pas que.**

**\- Tu n’as qu’elle pour l’instant en partenaire ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Éden avait parlé de te mettre Lula aussi.**

Harry fronça les sourcils et remonta la manche de son pull qui lui était tombée sur le poignet.

**\- Elle n’aime pas Nina apparemment.**

**\- C’est juste une sorte de compétition entre elles.**

Harry fronça encore plus les sourcils quand il se rendit compte de quelque chose.

**\- Tu parles souvent à Éden ?**

**\- Oui. Pour les costumes** , ajouta Louis presque trop nerveusement.

Et Harry pouvait définitivement dire que ça n’avait pas rapport avec les costumes. Sûrement avec la danse. C’était certain même. Mais Harry ne redit rien et c’était mieux comme ça. Pour le moment.

*

Harry était en train de faire un porté avec Nina quand il entendit la porte de la salle de danse s’ouvrir.

Il posa Nina au sol et jeta un œil. Quand il vit que Louis était sur le point de repartir il parla :

**\- Tu peux rester.**

Louis hésita et finit par s’asseoir dans un coin de la salle les observant danser à deux.

Harry n’était pas concentré aujourd’hui. Louis aurait pu vous le dire dès le moment où il se tint trop loin de sa partenaire pour attraper sa main et de ce fait ne la fit tourner qu’une fois, et ce pas parfaitement.

Harry regardait trop Louis, ses expressions, ses yeux. Il était particulièrement beau aujourd’hui. Ses mèches retombantes sur le dessus de sa tête de sorte à donner l’impression que ses cheveux ondulés légèrement sur les pointes. Et sa veste noire faisait définitivement ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. Harry se rappela à l’ordre et essaya de se concentrer sur Nina, ce qui dura à peu près deux minutes.

**\- Je vous laisse** , fit Louis, la voix portant par-dessus la musique. **Harry n’arrive pas à se concentrer et je pense que j’en suis vaguement la cause** , sourit Louis en adressa un clin d’œil moqueur à Harry. 

Ce dernier rougit légèrement et évita le regard de Nina qui riait doucement.

**\- Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?** fredonna cette dernière et pinçant la hanche d’Harry tout en tournant sur eux-mêmes.

**\- Hey** , protesta Harry en la portant soudainement pour éloigner ses mains de ses hanches. **Il vient juste me voir danser de temps en temps.**

**\- Et tu sais combien de personnes il vient voir répéter sur tous les danseurs et danseuses ?** questionna Nina, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

Harry retient un sourire. Il n’était pas foutrement heureux de la réponse que Nina allait lui apporter. Pas du tout.

**\- Toi uniquement.**

Bien sûr qu’il le fût.

*

Harry fronça le nez quand il sut qu’il devait annoncer la nouvelle à Nina. Ils étaient en train de s’échauffer et Nina de faire son grand écart facial, sans sourciller.

**\- Éden m’a mise Lula en danseuse pour la prochaine danse à deux** , dit Harry, en mangeant presque la fin de ses mots en espérant que Nina n’aurait finalement pas entendu.

**\- Je sais** , soupira celle-ci, une moue boudeuse aux lèvres. **Lula est vraiment super en acrobatie aérienne.**

Harry n’avait pas eu l’occasion de rencontrer Lula, mais il savait que pour la première fois ce n’était pas exactement lui qui allait pratiquer la danse acrobatique, il allait danser au début avec elle et la porter pour la mettre sur sa balancelle dans les airs et la récupérer à la fin. 

**\- Et toi tu vas faire quoi de ce fait ?**

**\- Du French Cancan.**

Harry releva la tête du sol, se rappelant quelque chose.

**\- Ta robe sera rouge pour notre prochaine danse à deux.**

**\- Comment tu le sais ?** demanda-t-elle un sourire excité au visage.

Le rouge allait vraiment bien à Nina après tout.

**\- J’ai plus ou moins fait avouer à Louis. En fait tu auras précisément des plumes rouges dessus.**

**\- Je t’adore** , lâcha celle-ci en s’approchant d’Harry et écartant ses jambes à l’aide de ses pieds pour qu’ils s’étirent à deux, face à face.

Harry lui donna un sourire à fossette en réponse et Nina le tira par les mains pour poser son front contre le sien. Bloquant son regard dans le sien, un sourire malicieux.

**\- Tu as fait comment pour que Louis te le dise hum ?**

Harry tira une mèche de cheveux de Nina pour que celle-ci soit distraite mais ça ne fonctionna pas.

**\- Il avait des plumes dans les cheveux.**

**\- Peut-être** , concéda-t-elle, **mais tu sais combien de fois j’ai insisté et qu’il ne m’a _jamais_ rien révélé ?**

Harry n’imagina pas que Louis puisse plus ou moins l’apprécier pour lui donner ce genre d’information.

Mais le sourire sur ses lèvres montra qu’il y pensa.

**\- Tu n’as pas assez insisté ?**

Même Harry n’y croyait pas. Il n’avait lui-même pas dû insister pour confirmer ses idées de costumes.

**\- Pas de ça avec moi** , sourit-elle en agitant vaguement le doigt. **Tu l’aimes bien n’est-ce pas ?**

Harry détourna le regard en se mordant sa lèvre inférieure déjà rougie, comme le haut de ses pommettes. Il haussa les épaules en réponse.

**\- Tu es adorable** , affirma-t-elle en passant son pouce sur l’ombre rouge foncée des joues d’Harry.

Harry poussa légèrement Nina pour se relever et continuer ses étirements et il put voir dans la glace murale que Nina était restée par terre le fixant avec un sourire mielleux aux lèvres.

**\- Oui je l’aime bien** , lâcha Harry, perturbé dans son travail par les regards insistants de Nina.

**\- Je le savais.**

Harry se retint de lui demander pourquoi elle insistait pour qu’il lui dise si elle s’en doutait, mais apparemment elle cherchait seulement une excuse pour lancer le sujet.

**\- En même temps il est attachant quand tu le connais. Tu savais qu’une fois je me suis littéralement mise à pleurer parce que ma robe avait été déchirée ? Je ne sais pas comment et Louis m’a arrangé ça en dix minutes et en arrivant à me faire rire.**

**\- Non je ne savais pas.**

**\- Il s’occupe même des petites blessures parfois. Quand il me faut un pansement parce que ma chaussure m’a blessée ou ce genre de choses.**

Harry rit lentement, le son provenait du fin fond de son ventre et faisait un doux ronronnement, se répercutant contre les murs de la salle où la lumière baignait. Ses rayons se répercutant sur les glaces, apportant une douce atmosphère de plénitude.

**\- Pourquoi j’ai l’impression que tu essaies de me vendre ses qualités ?**

Nina sourit largement, laissant ses dents briller à la lumière du jour et sa fossette au menton se creuser.

**\- Ça fonctionne ?**

**\- J’étais déjà charmé avant que tu me fasses une liste de ses qualités** , répondit honnêtement Harry en cherchant dans son portable sa playlist de musique.

**\- Charmé par quoi ?**

Harry aurait voulu répondre tout. Mais ça faisait un peu niais. Trop même.

**\- Ses yeux.**

**\- Parce qu’ils sont bleus ?**

Harry hocha la tête, laissant la musique se répandre dans la pièce.

**\- Pourtant j’ai les yeux bleus aussi** , pointa Nina avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. **Et tu n’es pas sous mon charme.**

Harry rit franchement, dévoilant la peau de sa gorge et ses fossettes profondément creuser dans ses joues.

**\- Bien sûr que si chérie, tu m’as ensorcelée** , répliqua-t-il tandis qu’il la regardait se lever et s’approcher de lui.

**\- Menteur.**

Harry regarda la moue boudeuse prendre place sur la petite bouche de Nina et il enfonça son doigt dans sa joue pour la lui enlever. Celle-ci lui attrapa et l’éloigna de sa joue, mais le garda tout de même entre ses doigts. Elle se mit sur la pointe de ses pieds et sourit espièglement à Harry.

**\- C’est parce que je suis une fille ?**

**\- Oui** , dit-il lentement, mais un sourire finit par craquer sur ses lèvres. Nina aimait tellement être dramatique. **Mais aussi c’est parce que c’est la première chose que j’ai vue chez lui.**

Et Harry ne mentait pas. C’est littéralement ce qu’il avait vu chez lui en premier lorsqu’il était sur scène, Louis tapis dans l’obscurité des coulisses.

**\- C’est quoi la première chose que tu as vu chez moi ?**

Et Harry sourit intérieurement, il avait aussi vu ses yeux. Et surtout qu’il n’était pas de la même couleur que ceux de Louis. Ceux de Nina tiraient subtilement vers le gris. Un peu comme la couleur de l’océan un jour orageux. Mais Harry avait aussi vu Nina dans son entièreté, pas un détail séparément, non, juste elle entière. Et c’est ça qui l’avait tout de suite rendue charmante.

**\- Ton sourire.** Harry le trouvait toujours authentique d’ailleurs. **Et juste toi.**

Et la réponse sembla plaire à Nina puisqu’elle déposa un baiser sur la joue d’Harry avant de le réprimander sur le fait qu’ils auraient dû commencer à danser depuis longtemps. Harry secoua la tête, c’était Nina qui les avait retardés seigneur.

Et ils commencèrent à danser au rythme de la musique, la bonne humeur planant dans l’atmosphère.

*

Harry avait commencé depuis environ une semaine ses entraînements avec Lula. Il s’avérait qu’elle était vraiment douée. Elle avait une chevelure rousse flamboyante et des yeux presque aussi verts que ceux d’Harry. Et c’était aussi une semaine durant laquelle Harry n’avait pas vu Louis. Pas même une seconde.

Et il lui manquait.

Beaucoup.

Chaque détail qui faisait ce qu’était Louis lui manquait. Et Nina l’avait bien sûr remarqué. Même s’ils ne dansaient pas ensemble en ce moment elle venait toujours le voir et faisait attention à lui. 

L’entraînement d’aujourd’hui venait de s’achever et Harry ressentait ses muscles le tirailler désagréablement.

Harry voulait les mains de Louis sur son dos pour faire passer ses courbatures.

Et seigneur, c’était hautement inapproprié.

Alors il alla se changer et prendre une douche. En sortant il fit un détour par l’atelier de Louis pour _juste_ jeter un œil, d’accord. Mais une fois devant la porte il ne put s’empêcher de la pousser et n’y voyant ni Louis ni Lynn Harry alla dans la petite salle adjacente, là où il avait rencontré Louis la première fois en entier.

Il s’assit sur la table de couture parce que c’était là où il y avait un seul coin où il ne risquait pas de se piquer avec ses foutues aiguilles qui traînaient absolument partout. Il était décidé à attendre Louis.

Il attrapa une chute de feutrine et y passa ses doigts à plusieurs reprises pour y ressentir la texture. Il trouva les fameuses paillettes en sequin - cette fois-ci bleues - devant un pot où elles avaient probablement dû tomber. Il en posant sur le bout de chacun de ses doigts et finit par les poser à côté de lui le temps qu’il trouve un fil et une aiguille. Quitte à attendre il allait _apprendre_ à coudre. Évidemment qu’il ne savait pas coudre. Il se piquait le doigt à chaque fois et finissait avec des points rouges au bout de ceux-ci.

Harry saisit la feutrine bleu ciel et après avoir réussi à enfiler le fil sur son aiguille (ce qui lui a pris environ deux bonnes minutes) il passa l’aiguille au milieu du trou de la paillette en sequin et la planta fièrement dans la feutrine. Honnêtement ce n’était pas la matière la plus facile à coudre. Elle était épaisse et Harry devait redoubler d’attention pour ne pas se piquer.

Il cousit exactement dix paillettes bleu marine - en ne se piquant que cinq fois ! - pour arriver au résultat tant attendu. Il traça du bout des doigts la bouche de son smiley souriant. Affligeant. Il avait cousu un smiley. Mais eh il en était fier.

Soudain il entendit la porte principale s’ouvrir et Harry pria pour que ce soit Louis et que ce qu’il tenait entre les mains soit bien une chute de tissu et pas un élément principal d’un des costumes.

Louis poussait la porte tout en soufflant doucement de soulagement ce qui fit voler une fine mèche de cheveux tombante sur son front avant de s’apercevoir qu’Harry était assis sur la table.

Harry était assis sur sa table et pas en tenue de danse. Et il était foutrement beau comme ça.

Louis chassa loin ces pensées et reporta son regard sur le visage d’Harry, encadré par ses boucles lâches et la lueur faible de sa lampe de travail.

**\- Tu aimes ?** demanda Harry en tendant un carré de feutrine où trônait fièrement un putain de smiley lui souriant.

Et Louis ne fit même pas la remarque que son sourire était tordu et ses yeux pas symétriques. Harry reproduisait exactement leur première rencontre alors Louis entra dans le jeu, un sourire en coin aux lèvres, mais les yeux témoignant d’une tendresse dissimulée et il se retenait de ne pas sourire comme un jour où le soleil vous éblouissez à longueur de journée.

**\- J’aime bien la couleur. Oui.**

Harry se mit à rire et ses yeux pétillèrent tellement que Louis fut fier d’être celui qui avait provoqué cela.

**\- Tu me parles de la couleur alors que ce n’est même pas moi qui l’ai teinte. Par contre j’ai cousu moi-même ce smiley** , déclara joyeusement Harry oubliant totalement le fait d’imiter Louis.

**\- Je n’ai pas dit ça comme ça** , se plaignit Louis, se rendant compte qu’il avait dû légèrement passer pour un gars infatué. **Et ton smiley est-**

**\- Tordu je sais** , bougonna Harry en tournant le tissu vers lui pour le cacher des yeux de Louis.

**\- J’allais dire mignon.**

**\- Vraiment ?**

Les yeux d’Harry s’illuminèrent et il se redressa légèrement. Et Louis voulait voir ça plus souvent. 

**\- Il...me fait penser à toi** , chuchota Harry en plantant ses dents dans sa lèvre inférieure.

Louis se sentit touché. Parce que ça voulait dire qu’Harry le trouvait comme ce satané smiley et qu’il pouvait faire sourire Harry aussi brillamment s’il le voulait vraiment.

Mais tout ce que put dire Louis était :

**\- Mon sourire n’est pas tordu.**

Harry releva son regard de ses genoux comme s’il avait entendu un coup éclater.

**\- Hey ! C’est vraiment méchant. De toute façon j’ai réussi tes yeux donc ça ne compte pas.**

**\- Je ne louche pas** , contra Louis, en allumant la lumière au plafond pour confirmer ses dires et qu’Harry puisse voir ses yeux comme il le fallait.

**\- Si, quand tu es fatigué ton œil part légèrement. C’est mignon** , le rassura Harry en hochant la tête dans un mouvement de consentement. **Mais je parlais plus de leur couleur.**

**\- Donc tu aimes vraiment le bleu ?**

Harry tritura les fils déchirés de son jeans au niveau de ses genoux.

**\- Bien sûr, je te l’ai déjà dit** , lui remémora-t-il en penchant la tête de côté.

**\- J’avais imaginé que tu ne le pensais pas vraiment.**

**\- Je le pensais. J’aime vraiment la couleur de tes yeux.**

Et aimer était un euphémisme. Harry était obnubilé par eux.

Louis se racla la gorge, en détournant son regard et Harry put y voir une rougeur caractéristique sur ses joues qui indiquait que ce dernier était gêné.

Harry semblait être hésitant. Enlevant puis remettant ses bagues aux doigts. Louis attendit patiemment que ce dernier lui pose sa question.

**\- Pourquoi tu ne viens plus me voir..? Aux répétitions je veux dire.**

Le visage de Louis se ferma immédiatement et Harry enfonça sa tête dans ses épaules, comme s’il venait de recevoir un coup.

**\- Je n’ai pas le temps** , commença-t-il mais sa voix était chevrotante. Alors Harry put dire qu’il ne disait pas la vérité. Et il se sentit plus mal qu’avant de rentrer dans cette pièce.

**\- D’accord. Hum... Je suppose que je vais te laisser alors. Désolé pour ta feutrine.**

Harry descendit de la table et contourna Louis pour partir. Il était sur le point de passer la deuxième porte quand Louis l’appela

**\- Harry attends !**

Ce dernier se figea et entendit les chaussures de Louis chuinter sur le parquet dans son dos. Il se retourna et Louis semblait encore plus petit qu’en temps normal. Il nageait au sens propre dans son sweat-shirt.

**\- Je n’ai pas le temps de venir te voir danser, mais toi... Tu peux venir si tu veux** , proposa-t-il, un sourire crispé au visage, de peur qu’Harry refuse.

Harry réfléchit à la proposition et Louis ajouta pour achever de le convaincre :

**\- Aller, je pourrais t’apprendre à coudre un smiley.**

Et bien sûr que ça convainquit Harry. Pas qu’il fallait vraiment le convaincre, il aimait juste voir Louis tout maladroit lui proposer de passer du temps avec lui.

Harry le suivit dans son atelier et ils parlèrent le reste de la journée, enfin Louis parla, Harry était trop concentré sur les gestes de Louis et comment ses cheveux chatouillaient le bas de sa nuque pour réfléchir.

*

Harry commençait à être épuisé. Louis avait eu raison quand il disait qu’il aurait des cernes au bout d’un certain temps. Harry avait l’impression qu’il ne dormait presque jamais. Il venait au Moulin Rouge six jours dans la semaine et il faisait deux représentations dans la semaine. Le reste du temps il s’entraînait, répétait ses chorégraphies devant Éden qui regardait tout au millimètre près. Et évidemment il en apprenait d’autres.

Mais c’était ce qu’il avait toujours rêvé n’est-ce pas ? Danser.

Encore et toujours. 

C’était juste un mauvais jour. Un des danseurs lui avait dit qu’il devait s’entraîner plus s’il voulait ne pas finir écrasé par la présence de Lula. C’était évident que Lula n’était pas comme Nina. Lula, elle dansait seule. Elle était insaisissable, comme de la fumée. Il fallait la suivre pour donner un semblant de cohésion entre eux. Et elle dansait bien, vraiment bien.

Et ce danseur n’avait fait qu’enfoncer Harry qui faisait de son mieux. Harry méritait sa place ici. Ce n’est pas parce que ce foutu danseur était plus vieux et l’ancien partenaire de Lula qu’il avait le droit de lui parler ainsi.

Harry regardait le sol tout en se dirigeant vers l’atelier de Louis. Il avait pris l’habitude de s’y rendre après ses répétions, et Louis arrivait toujours à le faire sourire donc Harry l’aimait pour ça aussi. (Il avait fait une liste mentale du pourquoi il aimait bien Louis. Elle était relativement longue. Ugh.)

Harry poussa la porte sans prêter attention aux bruits et il remarqua que la porte de l’atelier de Louis était mal fermée. Il s’avança pour regarder dans l’infime espace que celle-ci laissait entrapercevoir de la pièce et c’est à ce moment exacte que Harry nota la présence d’une légère musique en fond. Harry avait déjà remarqué de Louis avait une radio dans un coin poussiéreux de son atelier, mais il ne l’avait jamais entendue en marche. Louis semblait la laisser là, comme si elle n’existait pas. Comme s’il _préférait_ oublier qu’elle était ici.

Harry retint son souffle lorsqu’il vit le corps de Louis se mouvoir.

Il arrêta de penser à cet instant même.

Louis _dansait_.

Et c’était tellement beau à voir.

Harry pensa un moment que le temps s’était suspendu. Louis se déplaçait avec grâce dans cette pièce trop exiguë pour danser correctement, mais malgré cela il tournoyait avec cette fragilité, cette grâce tellement propre à lui-même.

Harry avait envie de pleurer.

Et surtout il remarqua que celui-ci dansait principalement avec le haut de son corps, son buste, il limitait les déplacements et les appuis sur sa jambe droite. Mais ça restait beau, puissant.

La musique se termina et Harry aurait voulu qu’elle dure plus longtemps, quelque chose comme l’éternité. Il voulait voir Louis danser chaque jour, parce qu’il avait un putain de sourire quand il dansait.

Et là, ses yeux étaient si ternes, trop mornes pour quelqu’un comme lui. Trop tristes. Harry aurait voulu relancer la musique pour pouvoir le contempler encore et encore.

Louis se dirigea vers la radio et baissa le volume du son et ses épaules se relâchèrent.

**\- Bonjour Harry** , fit ce dernier, tandis qu’Harry se figea aussitôt, mortifié derrière cette porte où il se pensait invisible. 

Harry reprit contenance et se racla la gorge, gêné d’avoir été découvert, ouvrant totalement la porte pour entrer.

**\- Hum... Salut.**

Louis se retourna pour lui faire face, un sourire timide sur les lèvres - sûrement parce qu’Harry l’avait vu danser.

**\- Demande-moi** , amorça Louis, voyant Harry s’agiter. **Je sais que ça te brûle les lèvres.**

**\- Tu as été danseur n’est-ce pas ? Je veux dire au Moulin Rouge ?**

Louis prit le temps de se hisser sur la table de couture avant de répondre à Harry.

**\- Oui.**

Harry ne tiqua même pas, il le _savait_ au fond.

Et ça le rendait tellement triste que Louis ait dû arrêter. Lui ne pourrait pas arrêter, jamais, c’était toute sa vie maintenant.

**\- Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu as arrêté ?**

Harry était mal à l’aise, il voulait _comprendre_ , mais il ne voulait pas que Louis soit nostalgique par sa faute.

**\- Je me suis blessé.**

Et Harry se rendit compte que ça avait dû être vraiment horrible pour Louis. C’était la hantise de tout danseur d’être blessé et de garder des séquelles et ne plus pouvoir danser comme avant, comme on le voudrait.

Et Harry était frustré, parce que Louis savait encore danser. Probablement pas comme avant, et il devait avoir mal au bout d’un certain temps, mais juste, il pourrait encore danser. Juste de temps en temps...

**\- Comment ?**

Louis se tendit à cette question, et il essaya de se relaxer, un sourire tout de même crispé.

**\- Mauvaise chute. Mon genou en a pris un coup** , souffla-t-il en tapotant du bout du doigt l’endroit en question.

**\- Je t’ai vu danser** , commença Harry presque hystériquement. **Tu pourrais reprendre la danse si tu voulais.**

Louis regarda Harry droit dans les yeux, cherchant un indice qui montrerait qu’il n’est pas sérieux, mais il l’était. Complètement.

**\- Tu plaisantes ? Je ne peux même pas transférer tout mon poids sur ma jambe droite très longtemps et mon équilibre est devenu pitoyable. Je ne pourrais même plus faire de portés Harry.**

**\- Tu pourrais danser tout seul, tu n’as besoin de personne pour être... Juste, tu n’as pas besoin que quelqu’un te fasse briller. Tu brilles très bien tout seul.**

Louis lui sourit faiblement, et encore plus quand Harry réalisa ce qu’il venait de dire et qu’il avait cette rougeur qui apparaissait sur le haut de ses joues.

**\- C’est gentil** , répondit-il sincèrement, en se replaçant correctement sur la table. **Mais je ne pourrais jamais reprendre à un tel niveau, tu le sais.**

Harry n’y croyait pas. Il était aveuglé par la présence de Louis lorsqu’il dansait. Il ne voulait pas y croire. 

**\- Tu ne peux juste pas simplement abandonner.**

**\- Je l’ai déjà fait Harry...** murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux sur ses mains.

Ça brisa le cœur d’Harry. Louis semblait tellement heureux lorsqu’il dansait, que c’était injuste qu’il doive arrêter la seule chose qui le rendait heureux au monde.

**\- Même si je reprenais la danse le Moulin Rouge ne me reprendrait jamais** , conclut Louis, la voix partant légèrement dans les aigus.

Louis avait toujours du mal à parler de ça. Du moment où sa vie était partie en éclat. Où tout s’était brisé.

**\- Mais-**

**\- Ma vie est ici Harry. Et si je dois arrêter de danser pour ça, et bien je fais ce sacrifice** , déclara Louis plus fermement, sentant les larmes poindre dans ses yeux.

Harry voulait protester, mais il n’avait pas à faire ça. C’était le choix de Louis, il devait le respecter, même s’il avait envie de crier devant cette injustice. Devant le fait que Louis retenait ses larmes et que ça lui brisa le cœur lorsque celui-ci en essuya une avec le dos de la manche de son pull.

Harry expira lentement en s’approchant de Louis, attrapant un bout de feutrine sur la table.

**\- Tu dois toujours m’apprendre à coudre un smiley** , affirma-t-il en secouant le bout de feutrine devant le nez de Louis.

Et ce dernier lui sourit immédiatement. Et ça réchauffa un peu le cœur d’Harry. Plus qu’un peu même puisqu’il sourit à son tour.

Et pendant qu’Harry cousait son smiley sous l’œil avisé de Louis, celui-ci lui pressa l’intérieur du bras, comme pour le remercier d’être resté avec lui.

Et ce contact suffit à déstabiliser Harry pour qu’il coude l’œil de son smiley légèrement en décalé de l’autre.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry s’était promis intérieurement de faire sourire Louis le plus souvent possible. Non seulement parce qu’il aimait son sourire mais aussi parce qu’il ne voulait pas que Louis soit triste. 

Harry ne savait pas comment Louis avait la force de rester ici, avec des danseurs tous les jours, des personnes qui eux, pouvaient réaliser leurs rêves et pas Louis. Comment pouvait-il côtoyer son rêve de si près et en être si loin ? Ce rêve intouchable. Même du bout des doigts.

Ça donnait littéralement envie à Harry de pleurer pour lui.

Alors après ses répétitions il alla se changer et il rejoignit Louis dans son atelier pour le regarder et le faire sourire.

Le faire sourire. Toujours.

Harry pénétra dans la pièce et il trouva Lynn penchée sur une couture avec ses lunettes rouges au bout du nez. Elle les enleva pour sourire à Harry.

**\- Tu peux donner ça à Louis s’il te plaît ?** demanda-t-elle en se levant de sa chaise pour aller chercher une pile de costumes et lui mettre entre les bras.

**\- D’accord. Il doit les finir pour quand ?**

**\- Le prochain spectacle.**

Et Harry en déduit que Louis n’avait donc que ce soir et demain. Et demain Louis allait être submergé par les retouches de dernières minutes et les caprices de certaines danseuses. Il allait être ravi.

Harry pénétra dans l’atelier de Louis et referma la porte dernière lui tout en fixant Louis qui était penché sur le portant de costume à trier ce qui était fait et ce qui était à faire.

**\- Je t’amène du travail** , fredonna Harry. **Pour avant demain soir** , ajouta Harry avec une légère grimace.

Louis gémit et se releva d’entre les tissus. 

**\- Ce n’est pas parce que tu fredonnes que je le prendrai mieux** , pointa-t-il en souriant tout de même à Harry.

Harry lui donna un sourire contrit et déposa les costumes dans un coin du plan de travail dans un bruit de froissure.

**\- Je peux t’aider à les trier si tu veux ?**

**\- Ça ne te dérange pas ?**

Harry secoua la tête, montrant que ça ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

Il sortit le premier costume de la pile et lit attentivement le bout de papier épinglé à celui-ci.

**\- Cindy veut que tu fasses un point à sa robe. Au niveau de la hanche.**

Louis prit la robe et la mit sur un cintre et l’accrocha à gauche du portant.

**\- Lola veut que tu resserres l’élastique de sa jupe.**

Louis prit entre ses mains la jupe noire en question, brillante de sequins et enduite de glitter argenté. Il tira l’élastique entre ses doigts et finit par accrocher celle-ci au portant.

Harry lui passa plusieurs costumes et il tiqua en lisant la note sur une.

**\- Charles veut que tu arrêtes de sous-estimer sa musculature et veut donc que tu refasses sa chemise qui est déchirée au niveau des épaules.**

Louis soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne prit même pas soin de l’accrocher et la jeta plus loin.

Harry leva un sourcil inquisiteur.

**\- Il le fait exprès** , grogna Louis. **Je sais prendre des mensurations merci beaucoup.**

**\- Pourquoi il le fait exprès ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je pense qu’il ne n’aime pas. J’ai été mis meneur d’une danse une année. Ça aurait dû être lui** , précisa Louis en voyant l’air confus d’Harry.

**\- Oh.**

Une fois le tri fait. Louis commença son travail par ordre de priorité. Et Harry se tenait derrière lui, l’observant faire son travail. Son souffle chatouillant la nuque de Louis, où des frissons apparaissaient.

Louis se reprit à deux fois pour piquer correctement. Harry était déstabilisant.

**\- Tu as appris comment à faire tout ce que tu fais ?** s’enquit Harry. **Parce que tu étais danseur avant.**

Harry grimaça et mordit sa langue. Il était censé faire sourire Louis pas lui rappeler ses désillusions.

**\- Lynn m’a appris la plupart des choses. J’ai fait des stages. Je suis ici comme assistant donc je n’ai pas eu besoin d’avoir de diplôme en béton.**

**\- Et tu aimes ça ?**

**\- Honnêtement ? Au début ça a été dur. J’ai dû me faire opérer et je suis resté terré chez moi pendant toute ma rééducation. Je ne voulais plus remettre les pieds ici. Je ne voulais pas voir les autres danser depuis le public. C’est moi qui aurais dû être sur scène.**

Louis cherchait ses mots, sa respiration devenant un peu plus difficile et Harry pouvait voir son genou tressauter, alors il sortit du dos de Louis et se posa contre le plan de travail pour lui faire face, les mains dans son dos sur le bois rêche.

**\- Je suis resté un an chez moi, l’année de mes vingt-et-un an. J’en ai vingt-trois** , fit Louis en anticipant la question d’Harry. **Je ne suis jamais revenu. Éden passait me voir parfois, Lynn aussi. Je pense que parfois elle se prend pour ma mère** , avoua-t-il en riant légèrement. **Lynn venait régulièrement avec son travail chez moi. Je la regardais coudre et elle me demandait de l’aider. Au début c’était pour tendre le tissu, après pour faire un point, puis coudre une perle, refaire une couture.**

Harry sourit parce que Louis avait lui-même un petit sourire. Il était certain que Lynn savait exactement ce qu’elle faisait à l’époque.

**\- Et un jour elle m’a demandé si je pouvais l’aider parce que sa fille avait été malade toute la nuit et qu’elle n’avait pas pu terminer les costumes pour le soir même. Je ne voulais pas venir ici, et elle ne pouvait pas amener les costumes** , dit-il en haussant les épaules et replaçant sa mèche tombante sur son front. **Je suis venu que le midi en bus, j’avais ruminé toute la matinée, mais je ne pouvais définitivement pas laisser alors qu’elle avait fait énormément pour moi. Elle aurait presque pleuré de joie en me voyant. Et au final je suis revenu plusieurs fois, j’évitai juste les danseurs et la scène** , sourit-il tristement.

Et Harry put voir qu’à ce souvenir il gratta nerveusement son genou, alors il attrapa sa main dans la sienne et la garda fermement sur sa cuisse.

Louis lui adressa un sourire tout en évitant de croiser son regard, gêné.

**\- Lynn m’a proposé de rester et au final j’ai accepté** , finit-il plus rapidement, sentant que s’il continuait il allait laisser échapper des perles salées de ses yeux. **Donc pour répondre à ta question j’ai _appris_ à aimer ça. Parce que ma place est ici, n’est-ce pas ?** questionna-t-il comme s’il n’était toujours pas sûr de lui depuis tout ce temps.

**\- Bien sûr** , confirma Harry en serrant furtivement sa petite main chaude entre la sienne où la fraîcheur de ses bagues laissait des traînées brûlantes sur la peau de Louis.

**\- Bon, on a du travail** , reprit Louis en détacha sa main de celle d’Harry et passant ses mains sur son visage après un petit moment de silence. 

Ils finirent donc ensemble le plus gros du travail, laissant les petites choses pour demain. Et pendant le reste de la soirée Harry fit sourire Louis plusieurs fois. Louis était plus à l’aise avec lui, frôlant son bras pour attraper les tissus, le décalant lui-même sur le côté lorsqu’il le gênait.

Ils faisaient une bonne équipe.

*

Le lendemain Harry ne vit pas Louis de la journée, occupé à reproduire sa chorégraphie aérienne avec Lula sous l’œil avisé d’Éden.

Et le soir de la représentation il fut déçu de ne pas croiser le regard de Louis. Alors il ne resta même pas pour fêter leur spectacle il repartit immédiatement, son sac de sport sur l’épaule semblant plus lourd sous le poids de la déception.

Ce n’est que le lendemain du spectacle qu’Harry vit Louis revenir le voir répéter. Et il était tellement heureux qu’il ne pensa qu’une infime seconde que c’était bizarre.

**\- Tu t’ennuies ?** sourit Harry en effectuant un tour sur lui-même, sa voix semblant de ce fait étouffée.

**\- Non. Figure-toi que j’ai du travail.**

**\- Pourquoi tu viens me voir dans ce cas ?**

Louis mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, en baissant la tête sur les manches de son sweat-shirt couvrant la moitié de ses mains.

**\- J’aime bien te regarder danser.**

 **\- J’aime bien que tu me regardes danser** , avoua Harry en lui donnant un sourire lumineux, ses boucles fouettant ses joues lors d’une figure.

Le sourire de Louis se fit plus doux, et il regarda Harry danser devant lui. Aimant toujours cela.

 **\- Tu n’es pas venu** , commença Harry et Louis sut immédiatement de quoi parlait Harry.

**\- Je sais. J’ai dû réparer en urgence un costume.**

Harry ne dit rien, mais ils savaient tous les deux que ce n’était pas vrai. Mais Harry laissa tomber, trop heureux que Louis soit là en ce moment.

**\- C’est quoi la figure que tu as eu le plus de mal à apprendre ?**

**\- Sérieusement ?**

**\- Oh allez, je commence si tu veux ?** proposa Harry en arrêtant de danser. **J’ai eu du mal avec l’adage. Bon je sais que ce n’est pas une figure, mais j’ai dû m’entraîner dessus énormément parce que je n’avais pas un très bon équilibre et faire tout un enchaînement de figure lentement et parfaitement n’était pas possible pour moi.**

 **\- Pirouette fouettée** , avoua Louis. **J’avais la nausée, mon cerveau a mis du temps à s’y conditionner.**

Harry acquiesça, lui aussi avait eu ce problème, puisque s’était lié à l’équilibre, mais ça avait été réglé rapidement.

**\- Tu me fais un adage ?** demanda Louis en penchant la tête vers Harry un sourire joueur aux lèvres.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et se mit tout de même en cinquième position. Puis il commença sa succession de figure lente.

Il finit en se penchant pour saluer son public qui se résumait à Louis. Il avança vers Louis et se mit à la hauteur de ses yeux, lui souriant doucement.

**\- Et toi tu me fais une pirouette fouettée ?**

Louis secoua doucement la tête négativement. 

**\- Pourquoi ?** osa-t-il demander en mordant sa lèvre déjà rosée.

**\- Elle est pitoyable quand je la fais sur ma jambe gauche.**

 **\- Je suis sûr que non** , avança-t-il doucement en prenant l’épaule de Louis entre ses doigts pour y exercer une légère pression. **Juste une pirouette simple ?** insista légèrement Harry en faisant inconsciemment une moue trop mignonne.

**\- Harry...** soupira Louis, et celui-ci le lâcha en s’excusant et repartit mettre la musique pour que le silence entre eux ne devienne pas gênant. 

Harry enchaîna sa chorégraphie évitant de croiser le regard de Louis dans la glace. 

Au bout d’une petite heure Harry alla éteindre la musique et en se retournant il vit Louis se tenir au milieu de la salle le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il se plaça en quatrième position et détendit ses épaules. Il finit par partir en levant sa jambe droite au niveau de son autre genou et tourna sur lui-même pour reposer son pied au sol.

Ce n’était pas parfait. Évidemment. Mais ce n’était pas non plus catastrophique, mais selon Louis ça l’était apparemment.

 **\- Je te l’avais dit. C’était horrible** , souffla-t-il en baissa la tête. Il lâcha sa position et se retourna pour partir en direction de la porte et quitter la pièce.

**\- Louis attends !** Harry courut pour se mettre entre lui et la porte. 

**\- Ne me dis pas qu’elle était bien, elle ne l’était pas** , le prévint-il en regardant toujours fixement la porte et non pas le regard d’Harry.

**\- Louis...** murmura Harry en se rapprochant de lui pour prendre son menton entre son pouce et son index.

Louis finit par croiser son regard et il détailla de plus près les traits du visage d’Harry, se perdant dans eux.

**\- Je ne voulais pas que tu le fasses pour que tu te rendes compte que ce n’était pas parfait.** Harry mit son doigt sur les lèvres de Louis quand celui-ci ouvrit la bouche pour protester. **Je voulais juste que tu te rappelles à quel point c’est bon. Que tu aimes ça.**

**\- Je suis nul maintenant.**

**\- Viens.**

Harry le tira par la main pour remettre la musique en place. Harry les plaça au centre de la pièce, devant le miroir et il ne put s’empêcher de remarquer qu’il allait bien ensemble. Et sérieusement ce n’était pas le moment de penser à ça.

Il se plaça derrière Louis et il prit doucement ses hanches entre ses mains pour le maintenir. Une fois qu’il était sûr de bien tenir Louis il se recula légèrement pour laisser un espace entre eux.

**\- Mets-toi sur tes demi-pointes.**

Louis hésita puis finit par accrocher le regard d’Harry à travers la glace et il se mit sur ses demi-pointes et Harry avait envie de se coller au dos de Louis - parce que même sur ses demi-pointes celui-ci ne faisait pas sa taille - pour l’envelopper de sa chaleur et respirer son odeur. Et il aimait sûrement trop cette idée.

**\- Lève ta jambe.**

Louis hésita plus longtemps et leva sa jambe pour la plier au niveau de son genou, toujours en fixant les yeux verts d’Harry dans la glace. Louis replia ses bras au niveau de son torse sans qu’Harry ne lui demande et Harry agrippa bien ses hanches pour le faire tourner sur lui-même et bloquer son élancement au bout d’un tour.

Louis lâcha sa position et quand Harry lui pressa la hanche il lui sourit lentement et se remit sur ses demi-pointes, laissant Harry lui refaire faire une pirouette.

Louis arrêta de lui-même de tourner et se recula pour s’enfoncer dans le torse d’Harry. La lèvre tremblante.

Harry le serra immédiatement dans ses bras, se laissant s’y affaisser. Et il pleura doucement. Harry caressa la nuque de Louis de son nez pour le calmer et pour finir c’est Louis qui s’est retourné dans les bras d’Harry pour enfouir sa tête dans son tee-shirt.

Harry le laissa sangloter doucement contre lui, caressant circulairement son dos pour le réconforter. Il finit par l’entraîner contre lui jusqu’au banc de la salle et s’y s’assit, gardant toujours fermement Louis contre lui.

Harry supposait que tout cela avait fait remonter tellement de choses enfouies en Louis qu’il avait craqué. La danse avait été durant un moment de sa vie, tout. Et ça l’était encore, même s’il refoulait ça profondément en lui.

Harry voulait que Louis soit heureux. Et il ne l’était qu’en dansant. Même si maintenant c’était dur. Harry savait que Louis pouvait le faire. Qu’il pouvait se remettre à danser juste pour lui-même. Pas pour les autres.

*

Louis venait toujours aux répétitions d’Harry mais il n’avait pas dansé de nouveau depuis. Il venait mais moins longtemps et Harry ne voulait pas qu’il le fuie. Peut-être que Louis n’arrivait plus à le regarder danser, que ça lui faisait trop mal. Lui rappelait trop de mauvaises choses.

Parce qu’Harry avait ces gestes tellement pleins de sens qui vous racontait une histoire que ça pouvait ouvrir une brèche en vous et faire remonter tout ce que vous aviez tenté d’étouffer.

Et Louis s’était senti comme cela. Comme s’il se noyait dans la danse d’Harry. Comme si Harry le noyait lui-même en dansant avec lui, le faisant tournoyer.

Louis venait d’entrer dans la salle de danse et il fronça les sourcils en voyant Harry déjà éteindre sa musique et ranger ses affaires.

**\- Tu pars ?**

**\- Oui. J’ai répété cette nuit avec Nina je suis crevé. Désolé que tu sois venu pour rien.**

**\- Pas grave** , souffla Louis, tout de même déçu parce qu’il lui avait fallu du courage pour venir ici.

Harry remonta la bretelle de son sac sur son épaule et en passant à côté de Louis il hésita mais finit par déposer ses lèvres sur sa joue, doucement pour lui souhaiter une bonne journée.

Et Louis était resté bêtement planté dans la salle se regardant dans les miroirs rougir doucement, un sourire léger aux lèvres.

*

**\- Tu fais quoi ?** s’enquit Harry en se penchant par-dessus l’épaule de Louis pour le regarder retoucher un costume.

Louis ne répondit pas, concentré sur sa tâche, alors Harry l’entoura de ses bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule pour le regarder. Et même si ça gênait un peu Louis dans ses mouvements il ne dit rien. Louis sentit le souffle chaud d’Harry dans son cou alors il ferma les yeux un instant pour se recentrer sur son travail.

 **\- Fini** , dit-il en tenant la chemise à bout de bras.

Il se retourna et la mit devant Harry pour juger si ça lui allait.

**\- C’est ta chemise pour ta danse avec Nina.**

**\- Tu veux que je l’essaie ?**

Louis émit bruit qu’Harry prit pour un oui, alors il enleva son tee-shirt et prit la chemise pour l’enfiler.

Louis détourna soigneusement son regard du torse d’Harry. Et ce dernier le remarqua souriant narquoisement. Une fois mise Louis regarda si les coutures étaient bien ajustées.

Bien sûr qu’elles l’étaient.

Louis pouvait retracer les formes d’Harry les yeux fermés. Ça devait sûrement à force de le voir danser et grâce aux mensurations qu’il avait prises. _Sûrement_.

**\- Tu vas venir me voir danser demain soir ?** demanda Harry tout en déboutonnant soigneusement sa chemise.

**\- Hum tu danses avec Nina et Lula ?**

**\- Juste Nina.**

Et ça sembla rassurer Louis. Et Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

**\- Je serais là** , confirma Louis en récupérant la chemise d’Harry pour l’accrocher sur un cintre.

**\- Je me trompe ou tu n’aimes pas quand je danse avec Lula..? En fait tu n’aimes pas l’acrobatie aérienne** , en déduit Harry après un moment de silence.

Parce que ça semblait tellement évident maintenant. Louis avait arrêté de venir le voir à ses répétitions quand il avait commencé l’acrobatie. Et il s’assurait maintenant qu’Harry n’allait pas en faire avant d’accepter de venir le voir danser.

Harry se demandait juste _pourquoi_  ? Mais ça Louis ne semblait pas près de lui dire.

**\- Oui je n’aime pas vraiment l’acrobatie aérienne** , avoua difficilement Louis, en regardant ailleurs, sa voix n’ayant pas la même intonation que d’habitude.

Et même Harry pouvait voir que c’était un euphémisme Louis le fuyait du regard et ses mains tremblaient légèrement.

Et il n’aimait pas quand Louis était mal à l’aise, alors il n’insista pas.

**\- Et tu comptes venir avec nous au bar après ou tu repars ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas encore. Je travaille sur un tout nouveau costume avec Lynn.**

**\- Oh allez Louis, tu ne vas pas travailler dessus la nuit ?** insista Harry, en se plantant face à Louis une moue rosée sur les lèvres.

**\- Non, mais-**

 **\- Vas-y** , interrompit une voix, qui visiblement appartenait à Lynn.

Elle entra entièrement dans la pièce, des bouts de tissus dans les bras et Harry lui prit des bras pour la décharger et déposer ça sur la table que pointait Lynn du doigt, ne lâchant pas Louis du regard.

**\- Tu devrais y aller** , reprit-elle, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres. **Ça te changerait les idées. Tu n’es pas sorti depuis combien de temps ?**

Louis ne répondit pas parce qu’il ne savait pas lui-même, mais ça faisait effectivement un très long moment.

**\- D’accord je viendrai** , céda Louis et Harry fut satisfait. C’était la première fois qu’il resterait avec Louis en dehors du travail.

*

Nina et Harry avaient répété toute la matinée pour leur représentation de ce soir et tout était parfait. Vraiment. Mais Harry ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de penser à Louis. Et surtout à la raison qui lui avait fait arrêter brutalement la danse.

**\- Tu as connu Louis quand il dansait ici ?**

Nina arrêta soudainement d’enlever ses chaussons de danse, relevant légèrement la tête, une mèche s’échappant de son chignon parfait.

**\- Il t’a raconté** , en déduit-elle, détachant bien ses mots.

**\- Pas _tout_.**

Nina finit d’enlever ses chaussons et se releva.

**\- Harry... Je ne- je ne dirais rien que Louis ne veuille pas dire. Même moi je ne sais pas tout. C’est juste à lui de te le dire s’il le veut.**

 **\- Je sais tout ça, je voulais juste savoir si tu l’as connu avant tout ça** , clarifia Harry sa voix se faisant plus faible sur la fin.

Parce qu’Harry se demandait si Louis avait toujours été comme ça. Il voulait connaître le Louis passionné, le Louis danseur, le Louis qui n’avait pas une pointe de nostalgie enfouie loin dans ses yeux si bleus. Parce qu’elle était indéniablement là cette faille, au fond de ses prunelles, de son corps. Même dans ses gestes les plus banals, ses mots les plus simples, les moins significatifs. C’était constamment là, quelque part. Et Harry voulait comprendre, savoir ce que Louis aimait, ce qu’il avait l’habitude de faire avant, il voulait savoir ça parce que peut-être que ça l’aiderait à lui redonner le sourire. Probablement.

Et Nina le comprit parfaitement.

**\- Ça venait d’arriver quand je suis rentrée ici. Moins d’un mois je crois. Tout le monde en parlait encore. Le danseur qui s’était blessé et qui ne pourrait plus danser. Je ne l’avais jamais vu au final, juste entendu parler. Lynn m’en parlait parfois. À force c’était comme si les gens l’avaient oublié. Avait _voulu_ l’oublier. Mais Lynn, elle en parlait encore. Pendant un an à peu près et du jour au lendemain je l’ai vu dans l’atelier de Lynn, il était dans un coin et m’a à peine regardé. Puis quand je l’ai vu la deuxième fois il souriait. Et putain qu’est-ce que ça sonnait faux.**

 **\- Ça sonne toujours faux** , murmura Harry en se remémorant le sourire de Louis.

**\- Non. Quand tu le fais sourire ça sonne tellement vrai, ça sonne _juste_.**

Et Harry voulait y croire, tellement.

**\- Je ne l’ai jamais vu sourire comme ça en deux ans Harry.**

Harry ferma les yeux et essaya d’imaginer comment Louis était avant. Si son sourire était plus lumineux, si ses yeux se plissaient dans le coin, si son nez se retroussait.

Est-ce qu’il souriait en dansant ?

Probablement.

**\- Tu devrais demander à Lynn, elle doit avoir des photos** , fit Nina en passant une main dans les boucles d’Harry pour que celui-ci arrête de penser autant.

Alors c’est ce que fit Harry il partit en direction de l’atelier de couture et croisa les doigts pour que Lynn soit là.

Il poussa la porte et il faillit ne pas la voir, elle était dans la réserve, cachée par les montagnes de costumes et de plumes.

**\- Je peux t’aider ?** demanda-t-elle en sortant de derrière un portant, un sourire dévoilant ses dents.

**\- Hum... Je voulais juste savoir si vous aviez des photos des spectacles d’avant.**

Lynn leva un sourcil tout en enroula son ruban sur lui-même pour le glisser dans sa poche.

**\- Ça dépend de quelle année.**

**\- D’il y a quatre ans.**

Lynn leva encore plus haut son sourcil qui disparut dans ses cheveux.

**\- Chéri, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée** , dit-elle en ayant compris ce qu’Harry cherchait à faire.

**\- Je sais. Je veux juste voir son sourire. Rien de plus.**

**\- Tu le vois tous les jours Harry. C’est le même que lorsqu’il est avec toi.**

Et Harry voulait protester, ça ne pouvait pas être le même. Son sourire ne pouvait pas être à la fois si grand et nostalgique. Si lumineux et à la fois feint.

**\- Pour voir ses yeux alors ? Je suis sûr qu’ils étaient plus clairs, moins tristes.**

Harry ne savait pas lui-même ce qu’il cherchait à faire. Peut-être voulait-il simplement voir le Louis d’avant et se dire qu’il n’était pas aussi brisé que ça. Parce que Louis avait ses moments d’absence qui le rendaient toujours morne et moins réactif. Il espérait que Louis soit un minimum heureux dans sa vie, parce qu’il le méritait. Et tout ça lui donnait légèrement le vertige. Comme lorsqu’il tournait trop en dansant à ses débuts.

Il était perdu.

**\- J’étais pareil Harry** , résonna une voix à l’embrasure de la porte de la réserve.

Et bien sûr que c’était celle de Louis.

 **\- Je vous laisse** , annonça Lynn en contournant Louis et passant sa main protectrice sur le bas de son dos dans une caresse réconfortante.

Harry pouvait maintenant voir à quel point Lynn avait été importante pour Louis après son accident. Elle avait réussi à le décrisper avec un sourire rassurant et une caresse.

**\- J’étais pareil** , réitéra Louis en regardant Harry dans les yeux pour donner plus d’impact à ses paroles.

Harry secoua légèrement la tête, ses boucles bougeant pour venir sur son visage et le cacher partiellement.

**\- Personne ne peut avoir des yeux aussi tristes.**

**\- Ils ne le sont pas.**

**\- Si. Quand tu me regardes danser ils le sont.**

Harry humecta ses lèvres nerveusement, baissant la tête pour cacher son visage de Louis.

Louis s’approcha lentement d’Harry et une fois à sa hauteur il attrapa son menton pour relever sa tête et ancrer leurs yeux ensemble.

**\- Regarde mes yeux** , ordonna Louis en essayant de capter le regard fuyant d’Harry.

Harry les regarda au bout de quelques secondes et il préféra ne pas analyser ce qu’il voyait.

**\- Dis-moi ce que tu y vois.**

Harry secoua la tête négativement, mais Louis raffermit sa prise en lâchant le menton d’Harry pour prendre son visage entre ses mains et l’empêcher de se dérober.

**\- Dis-moi.**

 **\- Ils sont- Ils ne brillent pas, pas assez. Ils n’ont pas d’éclat** , conclut-il avec un brisement dans la voix.

**\- Continue** , ordonna Louis en serrant un peu plus ses doigts sur la peau d’Harry.

**\- Ils sont rouges parfois comme si tu as pleuré pendant longtemps. Tellement que la couleur s’est délavée.**

 **\- Tu les aimes ?** s’enquit tout de même Louis en penchant légèrement la tête de côté, se mordillant la lèvre supérieure.

**\- Je les adorerai beaucoup plus s’ils étaient heureux.**

 **\- Alors fais-le** , chuchota-t-il en caressant du bout de son pouce la mâchoire d’Harry. **Rends-les heureux.**

Le problème c’était qu’Harry n’était pas sûr de réussir. 

**\- J’ai confiance en toi** , ajouta Louis en s’approchant du visage d’Harry et à la dernière minute il dévia vers sa pommette pour déposer ses lèvres dessus, furtivement, légèrement, telle une caresse. Et Harry ferma les yeux pour savourer le contact. Quand il ouvrit les yeux et croisa ceux de Louis, ils étaient toujours aussi tristes, mais le sourire de Louis en valait la peine.

Sûrement.

*

Le spectacle allait commencer d’ici trois heures et tout le monde courait partout. Apparemment il y avait eu un problème avec la livraison de champagne. Harry manquait de se faire pousser à chaque coin de couloir par les serveurs qui faisaient des allers-retours entre les tables et les cuisines pour s’assurer que tout serait près à temps. Harry passa la tête par le battant de porte menant en cuisine et il vit une effervescence de personnes courir partout. Le chef faisait répéter à tous ses cuisiniers ce qui se trouvait dans leur casserole, poêle et ce qu’il restait à faire. 

Harry n’osa pas entrer pour voir Niall et fit demi-tour. Pour ne pas déranger les serveurs, il prit en autre chemin pour se rendre dans les salles de répétitions à la recherche de Nina qui devait le chercher partout en se tirant les cheveux pour s’assurer qu’il avait bien essayé son costume. Ce qu’il n’avait pas fait. Mais eh pour sa défense Louis était introuvable.

Il passa dans un couloir très mal éclairé et entendit un jurement qui semblait provenir d’une des portes entrouvertes.

Il l’ouvrit en grand et regarda la lueur de lumière provenant en bas des escaliers en pierre.

**\- Il y a quelqu’un ?**

Sa voix fit écho mais personne ne lui répondit. Il allait refermer la porte, mais sa curiosité l’emporta. Où menait cet escalier ?

Harry descendit la première marche, s’assurant que la porte ne se referme pas derrière lui. Puis il dévala les escaliers pour ne pas réfléchir et faire demi-tour.

Une fois en bas il se retrouva entouré de bouteilles de vin. Une multitude. Et du champagne évidemment. Ils ne semblaient boire que cela ici.

Harry entendit le tintement des bouteilles alors il s’enfonça dans les étalages et vit Louis de dos remplir ce qui semblait être un chariot de carton de champagne. Il se força à ne pas le détailler et choisit de signaler sa présence pour éviter de le contempler plus longtemps.

**\- Tu comptes te soûler ?**

Louis lâcha un peu trop brutalement le carton dans le chariot et se retourna pour faire face à Harry et le regarder avec un froncement de sourcils.

**\- Tu sais combien coûte juste un de ces cartons ? Tu veux que je me retrouve fauché à me faire peur comme ça.**

 **\- Désolée** , sourit Harry et Louis ne sembla plus lui en vouloir tant que ça puisqu’il tritura les barreaux du chariot. **Tu veux de l’aide ?**

**\- Avec plaisir.**

Harry s’avança et porta les cartons avec tellement plus de facilité que Louis que s’en était rageant.

**\- Pourquoi tu t’occupes de ça ?** demanda Harry en déposant son fardeau dans le chariot de Louis, le sien déjà rempli.

**\- Personne d’autre ne pouvait le faire** , soupira Louis en levant les yeux au ciel. **Mais bon je dois juste mettre tout ça dans des chariots et l’envoyer en cuisine par l’ascenseur.**

Harry prit des mains le dernier carton de Louis et le déposa avec les autres, puis s’appuya contre le chariot.

**\- Tu viens toujours ce soir ?**

 **\- Oui** , murmura Louis en regardant Harry.

Et Harry voulait tellement que ce soir, juste pensant une infime seconde, Louis soit _pleinement_ heureux. Que ses yeux soient brillants d’éclat.

Louis se rapprochait inconsciemment d’Harry et il s’en rendit compte quand il butta son pied contre le sien.

**\- Nina te cherche.**

**\- Je sais. Moi c’est toi que je cherchais.**

Louis détourna le regard parce qu’il n’arrivait pas à soutenir le regard persistant d’Harry.

**\- Louis ?**

Ce dernier secoua la tête, refusant de regarder Harry.

**\- Hey** , chuchota Harry en posant son pouce sur la pommette saillante de Louis. **Montre moi tes jolis yeux.**

Louis ne voulait plus qu’Harry les regarde. Il ne voulait pas qu’il pense qu’il était triste. Il ne l’était plus vraiment. Pas entièrement. C’était juste ses yeux qui semblaient être restés figés dans le passé. Ses yeux reflétaient tellement tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, qu’ils en paraissaient tristes. Usés.

Harry continua de caresser sa pommette et Louis s’appuya légèrement à la rencontre de ce contact. Alors Harry se rapprocha à son tour de Louis jusqu’à ce que leur torse se rencontre et il l’entoura de ses bras, l’entraînant dans une étreinte.

 **\- Tu sais ce que j’ai remarqué en premier chez toi ?** murmura Harry contre l’oreille de Louis.

Louis ne répondit pas alors Harry se courba plus pour mieux étreindre Louis contre lui et laisser son souffle se répercuter contre la peau sensible du cou de Louis.

**\- Tes yeux.**

 **\- Parce qu’ils étaient tristes** , murmura faiblement Louis, sa voix étouffée par le tee-shirt d’Harry.

**\- Non parce qu’ils sont magnifiques.**

**\- Et bleus ?**

**\- Et bleus** , confirma Harry en riant légèrement, son souffle chaud réchauffant l’épiderme de Louis.

**\- Moi c’est ton sourire** , avoua Louis et froissant le tee-shirt du plus grand.

Et il n’en fallut pas plus à Harry pour déposer ses lèvres sur la joue de Louis, tendrement. Louis ferma les yeux au contact et il en avait marre de réfléchir, de se priver de choses qu’il appréciait uniquement pour ne pas avoir à les perdre. Parce que s’ils ne les obtenaient jamais il ne les perdrait jamais n’est-ce pas ?

S’il n’avait pas commencé la danse il n’aurait pas perdu son éclat de vivre. Alors peut-être s’il n’avait pas Harry dans sa vie il ne le perdrait jamais. 

Mais il était déjà dans sa vie. 

Alors foutu pour foutu il tourna sa tête et rencontra les lèvres d’Harry qui répondirent aussitôt à son baiser. Louis se rapprocha plus près d’Harry si c’était encore possible et ce dernier passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Louis, ruinant sa coiffure. Leurs lèvres se caressaient, se cherchaient et quand Louis mordilla la lèvre inférieure d’Harry ce dernier sourit dans leur baiser. Mais quand Louis fit glisser sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure il ne sourit plus et approfondit leur baiser avec un léger soupire de contentement.

Louis essaya de briser leur baiser, mais Harry suivit son mouvement, alors Louis pinça légèrement la hanche d’Harry pour qu’il se recule.

**\- Je vais me faire tuer s’ils n’ont pas leurs bouteilles dans cinq minutes** , déclara Louis, son souffle plus rapide que la normal. 

Harry le lâcha à contre cœur.

**\- Je dois essayer mon costume ou tu penses qu’il va m’aller ?**

**\- Je suis sûr qu’il va t’aller, mais si tu veux l’essayer je peux essayer de venir dans une demi-heure.**

Harry secoua négativement la tête, il faisait confiance à Louis pour ça.

**\- Je te laisse Nina va devenir folle. Tu serras dans les coulisses ?** s’assura Harry.

**\- J’y serai.**

Alors Harry lui sourit une dernière fois et disparut dans les escaliers.

Harry sortit de la cave et passa sa main dans ses cheveux et réprima un sourire. Il venait d’embrasser Louis et ce genre de choses n’arrivait que dans ses rêves.

Peut-être qu’il venait de rêver en réalité.

Mais ses lèvres rougies et brûlantes lui confirmèrent que non, il ne venait pas de rêver.

*

Harry s’échauffait méticuleusement quand il entendit la voix de Louis. Il s’occupait du costume d’une danseuse et Harry même concentré reconnaîtrait sa voix partout. Il changea l’angle de sa torsion pour pouvoir le regarder et il sourit en le voyant voyager autour des danseurs, la mèche de cheveux à travers son front du à sa course folle dans les coulisses.

Harry le perdit de vu quand Nina vint le rejoindre pour se préparer à entrer en scène. Quelques minutes plus tard Harry progressait avec Nina sur l’étendue de la scène et il n’avait qu’une envie, voir si Louis le regardait. Mais surtout voir les yeux de Louis. Étaient-ils tristes ? Ou moins que d’habitude ?

C’en était devenu maladif pour Harry de voir les yeux de Louis et ainsi voir s’il se sentait bien.

Harry fit tourner Nina sur elle-même et lorsqu’ils échangèrent de place Harry eut une vue sur les coulisses et il vit la silhouette rassurante de Louis derrière les épais rideaux qui le fixait de ses yeux brillants et tellement bleus.

Ils étaient tristes.

Indéniablement. Mais probablement moins qu’avant.

Peut-être brillaient-ils dus aux larmes que gardaient Louis ?

Nina raffermit sa prise sur Harry pour retrouver son attention, mais Harry avait fait cette chorégraphie tellement de fois qu’il pourrait la faire les yeux fermés.

Mais il se recentra tout de même sur ses pas et Nina.

La danse finit Harry rejoignit les coulisses son bras autour de la taille de Nina mais Louis était déjà parti. Il soupira.

Harry se changea et alla au point de rendez-vous pour retrouver tous les danseurs et sortir dans un bar mais Louis n’était toujours pas là. 

Nina le vit et l’interpella lorsqu’il passa à côté d’elle :

**\- Tu vas où ? On va partir.**

Harry se stoppa et essaya de masquer son visage contrarié.

**\- Je cherche Louis. Tu ne l’aurais pas vu ?**

**\- Non. Pourquoi ?**

**\- Il m’avait dit qu’il viendrait avec nous ce soir. Hum. Je vais voir si je le trouve d’accord ? Pars sans moi je vous rejoindrais avec ma voiture.**

Nina hocha la tête mais le regarda quand même s’éloigner d’un œil pour s’assurer qu’il allait bien.

Harry venait littéralement de chercher partout. Dans les salles de répétitions, les cuisines, les loges, l’atelier de Louis mais il restait introuvable.

Harry n’était pas furieux, juste peiné que Louis ne l’ait pas prévenu qu’il ne voulait plus venir. Il ne l’aurait pas forcé seigneur.

Harry s’arrêta net dans sa marche. Il avait fouillé partout sauf sur scène. Il changea de direction et partit vers la salle de réception. Il vit que la lumière était allumée et il repéra aussi vite Louis assit sur le rebord de la scène, les jambes pendantes dans le vide, le regard ailleurs.

Harry s’avança vers lui tout en prenant soin de ne pas se buter dans les tables. Une fois en face de lui Harry s’avança jusqu’à toucher les genoux de Louis de ses hanches.

**\- Je t’ai cherché partout.**

Louis ne répondit pas, toujours l’esprit ailleurs, alors Harry s’empara de ses mains posées sur le sol de la scène et les caressa distraitement.

**\- Tu aurais pu me le dire que tu ne voulais pas venir, je ne t’en aurais pas voulu.**

Voyant de Louis ne répondait toujours pas il lâcha ses mains et se hissa à ses côtés sur scène, leur épaule se touchant.

**\- Pourquoi tu es venu ici ?** demanda Harry même s’il se doutait de la réponse. 

Cependant Louis lui donna une tout autre réponse de ce à quoi il s’attendait.

**\- Pour me faire du mal sûrement** , lâcha-t-il en haussant nonchalamment les épaules.

**\- Hey ne dis pas ça...**

**\- C’est pourtant la vérité. Au fond je pense que c’est le seul moyen que j’ai trouvé pour me rappeler que j’ai aimé ça, que j’ai vraiment été cette personne.**

**\- C’est pour ça que tu es ici en plein milieu de la nuit ? Pour te souvenir de tout ça ?**

Louis confirma d’un hochement de la tête.

**\- Tu pourrais simplement danser avec moi et te souvenir que tu faisais ça avant. Que tu _aimais_ ça.**

 **\- Je ne danserais pas avec toi Harry** , murmura Louis, les yeux fermés, la tête renversée en l’arrière.

**\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas savoir** , murmura Louis et tirant sur le bas de son tee-shirt, l’agrandissant au passage.

**\- J’aimerais t’entendre le dire.**

**\- Parce que je ne veux pas que...**

La respiration de Louis se coupa et il n’arriva pas à finir sa phrase, les sourcils froncés intensément.

**\- Que je te fasse aimer ça à nouveau** , finit Harry, lentement de sa voix rocailleuse et fatiguée.

**\- Oui. Même en ayant appris à détester la danse j’y pense sans arrêt. Alors si j’aime à nouveau ça je vais devenir quoi ?**

Harry tira sur les fils de son jeans élimé et leva ses yeux vers la lumière pour ne pas s’endormir.

**\- Mais le truc c’est que tu aimes toujours ça quelque part.**

 **\- Tu m’as fait aimer ça à nouveau** , contesta Louis, même si Harry en doutait. Louis avait toujours inconsciemment continué à aimer ça. Il avait juste été une sorte de déclencheur.

Harry s’allongea sur la scène et passa ses bras sous sa tête tout en fixant les projecteurs au-dessus de lui.

**\- C’est pour ça que tu es triste quand tu me regardes danser ? Parce que tu me détestes de te faire aimer ça à nouveau ?**

Louis ne répondit pas parce qu’Harry avait raison et il ne voulait pas mettre des mots à sa tristesse tout haut, ni rejeter la faute sur Harry.

Alors il s’allongea à son tour à côté d’Harry et tourna sa tête vers lui pour admirer la courbe de sa mâchoire, la ligne de son nez, les moindres grains de beauté sur sa peau de près. Harry pouvait sentir le souffle de Louis sur sa peau et ça le rendait dingue.

Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le réchauffer. Entièrement. À tel point qu’il devienne heureux. Juste heureux.

Harry crut défaillir quand Louis se blottit sur son torse, son petit nez se réfugiant dans son cou, sa tête épousant parfaitement la place entre sa clavicule et son cou.

Il avait envie d’embrasser Louis au point qu’ils ne puissent plus respirer, que Louis ne puisse plus penser à ce qui le ronge depuis trois ans, qu’ils se perdent tous les deux.

**\- Je danserais un jour avec toi Harry.**

Le cœur d’Harry loupa un ou deux battements et Louis devait sûrement l’avoir ressenti.

**\- Mais pas tout de suite. Seulement quand je serais prêt à ce que tu me fasses aimer ça à nouveau d’accord ?**

 **\- Tout ce que tu veux** , chuchota Harry dans les cheveux caramel de Louis. Et Louis se releva sur ses avant-bras et fixa Harry dans les yeux pour ce qui sembla une éternité pour lui. Louis ferma les yeux et plongea sur les lèvres d’Harry.

Harry passa immédiatement sa main dans les cheveux de Louis et happa les lèvres de ce dernier. Le goûtant toujours plus, emmêlant sa respiration à la sienne et quand il ouvrit les yeux il tomba dans ceux de Louis, grand ouvert et pour la première fois Harry ne vit plus cette pointe de tristesse au fond de ses yeux l’espace d’une infime seconde. Alors il referma les yeux pour garder en mémoire cette image-là. Cette image d’un Louis heureux.

Ils restèrent blottis l’un contre l’autre sur le sol dur de la scène toute la nuit et il aurait probablement mal au dos le lendemain, mais à ce moment même aucun d’eux ne se préoccupa de cela.

Ils étaient bien.

Ils allaient bien.

*

**\- Tu étais où hier ? On ne t’a pas vu au bar** , demanda Nina allongée sur le sol en train de s’étirer les cuisses.

**\- Comme si tu ne le savais pas** , fit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

Nina avait un petit sourire et Harry aurait préféré qu’elle grimace sous l’étirement de son muscle plutôt que de le regarder avec un air satisfait au visage.

**\- Allez dis-moi** , supplia presque Nina en changement de position. **Vous avez fait quoi Louis et toi hier soir ?**

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais le regard insistant de Nina sur son dos le déconcentré.

**\- On a parlé.**

 **\- C’est tout ?** insista-t-elle presque déçue de ne pas en savoir plus. 

Elle finit par se relever et Harry l’attendit au milieu de la salle de danse, la musique résonnant déjà dans la pièce.

Elle se mit en position et dès l’accord mué dans leurs yeux ils commencèrent à se mouvoir. Harry et Nina prirent tout l’espace, dansant pour la première fois leur toute nouvelle chorégraphie. Harry était d’autant plus vigilant en suivant les pas de Nina pour veiller à se déplacer si nécessaire pour la réceptionner lors d’un saut ou la faire tourner avec plus de stabilité. 

Un tour, deux tours, trois tours. Quatre tours. Harry fronça immédiatement les sourcils en se préparant à retenir Nina dans sa lancée et la stopper pour qu’ils recommencent du début

Il posa ses mains fermement sur ses hanches et arrêta sa progression.

**\- Tu dois faire que trois tours, pas quatre** , précisa-t-il devant le regard confus de sa danseuse.

Nina lui donna un sourire d’excuse et se remit en position de départ. Harry se mit face à elle et prit lui aussi la position de départ. 

**\- Vous vous êtes embrassés ?**

Harry soupira et laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps.

**\- Oui. Maintenant tu pourrais te concentrer s’il te plaît ?**

Nina hocha la tête et Harry reprit position. La musique recommença et ils refirent exactement comme la première fois. Cette fois Nina fit bien ses trois tours et elle adressa un furtif clin d’œil à Harry en le poussant au sol, comme prévu. Elle avança vers lui pour poser ses mains sur ses genoux et se basculer vers Harry pour monter ses jambes en hauteur, vers le plafond, la tête en bas en direction du torse d’Harry tandis que celui-ci la maintenait aux épaules. Nina contrôla la descente de ses jambes et la cambrure de son dos pour partir une jambe tendue et l’autre pliée puis elle redescendit pour se remettre en position de départ un sourire aux lèvres.

**\- Tu as aimé ?** demande-t-elle à bout de souffle une fois la moitié de la danse apprise par cœur et effectuée parfaitement.

Harry pensa sincèrement à la faire danser tellement qu’elle ne pourrait plus parler, le souffle trop coupé.

Harry fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu et observa la rue en contrebas puis le soleil haut dans le ciel. Ils devaient être là depuis un bon moment maintenant. Et Louis n’était pas encore venu le voir danser. _Évidemment_.

Nina attacha mieux ses cheveux qui venaient sur son visage et elle lança une bouteille d’eau à Harry.

**\- Tu ne veux pas me dire hum ?** sourit-elle en haussant les sourcils tout en s’approchant d’Harry pour le bousculer de sa hanche.

**\- Tu as peur que je te le prenne ?**

Harry pinça la joue de Nina en lui souriant doucement.

**\- Tu l’aurais fait depuis longtemps s’il t’intéressait.**

Nina ne laissa pas tomber pour autant en haussant les épaules.

**\- J’ai toujours préféré les grands bruns. Toi les châtains visiblement.**

Harry fit tourner ses yeux dans ses orbites devant la subtilité de Nina.

**\- On y retourne ?** questionna Harry en buvant une dernière gorgée d’eau et lançant sa bouteille plus loin.

Nina leva les bras et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour s’étirer furtivement.

**\- Je te suis.**

Elle se positionna face à Harry et lorsque celui-ci vit la bouche de Nina ourlée d’un rouge à lèvres rose fruité s’ouvrir et ses yeux pétiller il la coupa.

**\- J’ai foutrement aimé.**

Nina sembla satisfaite puisqu’elle lui sourit, victorieuse et commença à apprendre la suite de la danse.

Harry avait vraiment chaud. Son tee-shirt lui collait dans le dos mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter maintenant, le spectacle était pour bientôt et il devait boucler cette danse avec Nina.

Nina effectua une succession de figures qui l’amenèrent loin d’Harry et elle revint immédiatement dans sa direction pour se jeter sur lui, la jambe droite tendue à l’horizontale pour que lorsque qu’Harry la soulève celle-ci repose sur l’épaule de celui-ci. Tandis que sa jambe gauche était pointée vers le bas. 

C’était censé être une figure assez simple pour eux. Mais dans l’élan, la fatigue et le manque de vigilance, les muscles d’Harry se tendirent comme ils purent pour retenir la chute de Nina qui vacilla et perdit l’équilibre sur les tours qu’effectuaient Harry sur lui-même, tenant Nina par les hanches. Elle glissa de l’épaule de son danseur et tenta que se raccrocher à ce qu’elle pouvait mais avec la vitesse qu’ils avaient prise en tournant elle se retrouva projetée avec Harry vers le sol. Nina retint un gémissement de douleur lorsqu’elle retomba sur son pied et tomba immédiatement au sol, un craquement d’os sonore retentissant comme la fin de leur futur spectacle. Harry au-dessus d’elle, sa main toujours sur ses hanches, le regard paniqué.

Nina ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir que si, ils étaient bien sur le sol, sa cheville lui lançant douloureusement. C’était la fin de leur danse. Pour un bon moment.

*

Harry attendait dans la salle d’attente de l’hôpital avec Nina les résultats de sa radio.

**\- Je suis désolé** , s’excusa pour au moins la centième fois Harry. 

Nina soupira en pinçant l’arête de son nez. Harry se sentait tellement coupable qu’il avait tenu à porter Nina sur son dos de la voiture à ici et il s’était débrouillé pour lui trouver une poche de glace. En plus au final Nina ne lui en voulait pas du tout. Elle avait beau lui dire il se sentait toujours aussi coupable, gardant sa lèvre coincée entre ses dents, la torturant.

Un médecin aux cheveux poivres et sels se dirigea vers eux. Les yeux dirigés sur le dossier entre ses mains et un stylo entre les mains.

**\- Bonne nouvelle, il n’y a pas de lésions apparentes. Vous avez une grosse entorse** , récita le médecin en lisant la feuille entre ses mains. **Ce qui n’enlève pas la gravité.**

Nina retint son souffle tout comme Harry qui attrapa la main de Nina.

**\- Vous n’allez plus pouvoir danser pour au moins un mois sûr, voire deux comme vous avez de l’œdème et un bleu déjà apparent...**

Harry gémit lamentablement et Nina passa sa main entre ses boucles pour le réconforter.

**\- Merci docteur.**

Le médecin leur fit un signe de tête et après avoir récupéré les papiers Harry porta Nina jusqu’à la voiture.

*

Harry regardait d’un air misérable les béquilles de Nina depuis le sol de sa salle de danse.

**\- Arrête de faire ça** , le prévint Nina en pointant une béquille dans sa direction. **Je peux toujours te botter le cul.**

Harry lui tira la langue et s’étala misérablement sur le sol. 

**\- Tu penses qu’ils vont me faire danser avec qui du coup ?**

**\- Lily ? Ou peut-être Lula en fin de compte. Je ne sais pas vraiment.**

**\- Génial** , maugréa Harry, les bras sur son visage, étouffant le son de sa voix.

**\- Ce n’est pas si mal au final, je vais rester pour décortiquer le moindre de tes gestes pour que tu atteignes la perfection chéri.**

**\- Pourquoi atteindre la perfection quand ce n’est pas avec toi ?** demanda dramatiquement Harry, toujours au sol.

**\- Arrête de vouloir me flatter, garde ça pour Louis.**

Harry soupira et se releva pour s’asseoir et regarder Nina avec une moue boudeuse et les boucles emmêlées.

**\- Viens ici** , fit Nina en tapotant la place à côté d’elle. 

Harry se traîna jusqu’à elle et posa sa tête sur son épaule, tandis que celle-ci tenta d’aplatir ses boucles folles.

**\- Tu sais quoi tu vas apprendre ta danse avec Lily ou Lula ou peu importe et tu feras une des meilleures prestations. Mais pas la meilleure, celle-là garde là pour moi** , plaisanta-t-elle en pinçant la joue d’Harry.

**\- Tu seras là pour me dire que je dois arrêter le froncer les sourcils et d’essayer mon costume avant le spectacle ?**

**\- Oui. Et je serai là quand tu referas le porté avec ton autre partenaire et quand tu seras sur scène en quand tu décideras d’épouser Louis d’accord ?**

**\- Je ne vais pas l’épouser** , protesta-t-il faiblement, les yeux fermés, bercé par la douce odeur du parfum à la framboise de Nina.

**\- Il n’y a que toi qui penses ça bébé. Vous êtes juste faits pour être ensemble.**

 **\- Tu lis trop de choses niaises** , murmura-t-il en s’installant plus confortablement sur Nina, leurs cheveux se mélangeant pour ne former qu’une masse indistincte de cheveux.

**\- Tu aimes ça.**

**\- Ça se pourrait.**

Nina sourit bêtement et posa à son tour sa tête contre celle d’Harry.

*

Un, deux, trois et quatre, récita énergiquement Nina depuis un coin de la salle de danse tout en tapant dans les mains pour donner le rythme.

 **\- Lily ton pied vers l’extérieur quand tu le croises avec celui d’Harry. Et Harry arrête de plisser les yeux en dansant comme s’il y avait un putain de soleil qui t’éblouissait** , grogna Nina, les cheveux en pétard à force de s’égosiller et de se tirer les cheveux en voyant que ça n’avançait pas.

Ils étaient des danseurs professionnels merde. Ils devraient arriver à gérer la pression, un nouveau partenaire et Harry devait s’y faire de danser avec quelqu’un qui n’était pas Nina. 

Deux heures plus tard, la chorégraphie semblait se construire lentement mais sûrement. Il ne restait que tous les portés à apprendre.

Nina vit Harry se frotter les mains contre ses cuisses et elle en déduit immédiatement qu’il était nerveux.

Elle leur dit de faire une pause et béquilla jusqu’à Harry.

**\- Tu ne la feras pas tomber okay ? Alors arrête d’être nerveux.**

**\- Je sais mais-**

**\- Pas de mais.**

Nina partit sans rien rajouter et lorsque les portés commencèrent. Sans surprise Harry y arriva.

L’après-midi Harry retourna en salle de danse avec Lily et Nina les attendait déjà de pied ferme.

Ils se mirent en place et effectuèrent la danse sans défauts apparents. Mais Nina n’était pas satisfaite. Harry était là sans l’être. La technique était indéniablement là, la théâtralité non.

Elle arrêta brusquement la musique et Harry tourna la tête dans sa direction.

**\- Je veux de l’interprétation maintenant. Lily c’est une danse sensuelle, joue avec Harry, sur ton regard, tes gestes.**

Harry évita le regard de Nina mais celle-ci n’oublia pas sa présence.

**\- Et toi** , dit-elle d’une voix plus forte en le pointant du doigt. **Arrête d’être mignon, tu es censé être sexy, pas un garçon qu’on veut étouffer dans ses bras et caresser ses cheveux.**

 **\- Je peux être sexy** , bouda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

**\- Montre moi ça alors** , le taquina Nina en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ils reprirent la danse depuis le début, mais ce n’était pas toujours ça. C’était mieux. Vraiment. Mais pas assez.

Nina se leva et quitta la salle de danse.

**\- Tu vas où ?** l’interrogea Harry, mais elle disparut derrière la porte et il haussa les épaules en direction de Lily ne comprenant pas son comportement, alors ils recommencèrent la danse encore et encore.

Quand Harry reposa Lily sur le sol il remarqua la présence de Louis appuyé contre le mur à côté de Nina qui arborait un sourire malicieux.

**\- Je rêve tu as été le chercher ?**

**\- Oui. Il prend le relais je suis fatiguée.**

Si ce n’était que ça, ça ne dérangeait pas Harry.

Louis se rapprocha d’eux les suivants pendant leur danse. Les scrutant dans les moindres détails. Se penchant même lorsque c’était nécessaire.

Harry craqua.

**\- Tu es obligé de faire ça ?**

 **\- De faire quoi ?** murmura distraitement Louis.

**\- De nous suivre comme si tu étais un cameraman qui faisait que des gros plans sur nous.**

 **\- Oh ça. Oui. C’est pour t’apprendre à ne pas te déconcentrer** , expliqua Louis en se redressant et plantant ses yeux dans ceux d’Harry.

**\- Mais tu me déconcentres, c’est ça le problème.**

Louis ignora superbement sa remarque.

**\- Recommencez.**

 **\- Tu vas continuer à faire ça ?** s’enquit tout de même Harry.

**\- Oui.**

Harry soupira vaincu et reprit Lily par les hanches pour reprendre.

**\- Tes mains** , résonna la voix de Louis par-dessus la musique.

Harry descendit ses mains pour qu’elles se retrouvent sur les hanches de Lily et non pas à la jonction de sa hanche et de sa taille.

Ils se déplacèrent et lorsque Lily tendit sa jambe vers le ciel en grand écart facial, Harry attrapa sa cheville et la maintint vers le haut, son bras longeant la jambe de Lily. Il se rapprocha d’elle jusqu’à ce que son front percute celui de sa danseuse et-

**\- Ton regard. Ta main dans ses cheveux, plus de tendresse.** Harry fit exactement ce que lui dictait Louis. **Et maintenant repousse-là !** assena Louis en les suivants toujours d’aussi près.

Harry tint bien la main de Lily tout en poussant de son autre main la jambe qu’il tenait pour que sa danseuse fasse un demi-tour énergique sur elle-même en plantant fermement son talon dans le sol.

Louis les arrêta et fit signe à Nina de venir qui comprit tout de suite l’intention de Louis.

Nina se mit face à Lily tandis que Louis vint tenir fermement les hanches de Nina pour que celle-ci puisse reposer entièrement sur poids sur lui et enlever ses béquilles. Lily comprit immédiatement et leva sa jambe pour que Nina puisse l’attraper. Nina agrippa fermement les cheveux de Lily et ramena son front contre le sien, la regardant d’un air malicieux tout en se mordant la lèvre et haussant un sourcil suggestif.

**\- Nina arrête de montrer le mauvais exemple à Harry.**

Celle-ci rit et prit pleinement possession du personnage en se rapprochant doucement de Lily en caressant le contour de sa mâchoire, faisant parcourir ses doigts dans ses cheveux et collant son nez contre celui de l’autre danseuse, la regardant doucement dans les yeux. Puis lorsque la musique devient plus forte, plus brusque, elle repoussa fortement la jambe de sa partenaire et celle-ci fit un demi-tour parfaitement exécuté.

Louis redonna les béquilles à Nina et celle-ci envoya un baiser dans les airs à Lily qui secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

Louis se tourna vers Harry.

**\- C’est ça que je veux. Prends ça comme un jeu.**

Harry rejoignit Lily tout en jetant un regard en coin à Louis. 

Ils recommencèrent une énième fois et Louis sembla assez satisfait. Mais en réalité la présence de Louis l’avait aidé. Parce qu’il avait vu que lorsqu’il l’avait regardé avec une envie brûlante au fond des yeux Louis avait détourné légèrement le regard en rougissant et Harry avait pris ça comme un défi personnel à faire rougir Louis.

*

Harry venait de sortir de la douche, habillé de vêtements lui collant à la peau du à l’eau dégoulinante de ses cheveux, quand il vit Louis faire irruption dans les vestiaires. Louis s’assit sur un banc en bois en face de lui tandis qu’il s’évertuait à frictionner ses cheveux plus vite pour qu’ils sèchent.

**\- Tu seras là demain ?**

Louis posa ses yeux sur la serviette humide que venait de poser Harry sur le banc.

**\- Tu veux savoir si je serais là à te regarder dans les moindres détails et te reprendre sur tes gestes ?**

Harry lui sourit et se retourna pour attraper ses chaînes dans son casier.

**\- Bien sûr** , dit-il sa voix résonnant contre les parois du casier.

**\- Alors oui, je serais là.**

**\- Uniquement pour que ma danse soit parfaite ?**

Louis rit doucement et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, rabattant sa mèche sur le côté et il mordit nerveusement sa langue. 

**\- Pour te voir aussi. Et être sûr que Lily ne me remplace pas.**

Harry s’assit et leva son regard sur Louis qui s’était levé.

**\- Tu sais que... Hum... Je suis gay ?**

**\- Tu me poses la question ?** plaisanta Louis en me mordant l’intérieur de la joue.

**\- Non. Je suis gay, je le sais.**

**\- Vraiment ?**

**\- Ouais, je suis à six sur l’échelle de Kinsey. J’aime les pénis. Ouais.**

**\- Seigneur** , souffla Louis en se retenant de rire. **Tu as vraiment fait ce test ?**

**\- Mmh oui. Quand j’étais tu sais... Perdu ?**

**\- Je peux comprendre** , affirma Louis.

 **\- Tu l’as fait ?** demanda Harry avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, les yeux brillants à cause de l’ampoule au-dessus de lui.

 **\- Je n’ai pas besoin d’un test pour savoir qui je suis, sans offense** , ajouta Louis en guettant l’expression d’Harry.

Ce dernier se contenta de hausser les épaules nonchalamment tout en triturant le col de son tee-shirt noir.

**\- Et qui es-tu ?** s’enquit malicieusement Harry un arquant un sourcil ce qui attire irrémédiablement les yeux de Louis sur la prunelle verte d’Harry.

**\- À toi de le découvrir** , fit énigmatiquement Louis.

Harry secoua la tête, indigné devant tant de mystère ce qui fait que ses boucles s’accrochèrent légèrement à ses cils au passage.

Louis s’avança vers lui et passa sa main sur son visage pour décoincer les mèches de ses cils. Harry se colla contre la chaleur de Louis, laissant sa joue rencontrer plus longtemps la pulpe de ses doigts.

Louis fondit littéralement devant les yeux et la douceur de la peau d’Harry. Il déposa silencieusement ses lèvres au coin des siennes, dans une furtive caresse. Mais Harry en voulait plus. Il voulait revoir l’étincelle de bonheur dans les yeux de Louis, il voulait caresser ses lèvres à nouveau, les sucer, les goûter. Le sentir contre lui et oublier où ils se trouvaient.

Alors il le fit. Il dévia vers les lèvres de Louis et les happa entre ses lèvres. Doucement, lentement. Louis répondit au baiser et agrippa fortement les boucles d’Harry pour lui pencher la tête et approfondir leur baiser. La langue de Louis chatouilla celle d’Harry et ce dernier s’empressa de la caresser en retour, l’enroulant autour de la sienne. Louis poussa Harry contre les casiers derrière lui et celui-ci grogna légèrement quand sa tête percuta le métal froid, mais Louis passa sa main entre ses cheveux pour se faire pardonner et atténuer la douleur, alors Harry ne lui en tint pas rigueur.

Louis s’éloigna légèrement d’Harry pour reprendre lentement son souffle mais le plus grand protesta du à l’absence de la chaleur de Louis. Alors celui-ci posa sa tête dans le creux du cou d’Harry et souffla chaudement sur sa peau pour y faire apparaître des frissons et posa immédiatement ses lèvres humides dessus ce qui tira un léger gémissement de contentement à Harry.

Louis déposa une dernière fois chastement ses lèvres sur celle d’Harry avant de se reculer définitivement.

**\- Je t’attends demain à huit heures c’est clair ?**

 **\- Parfaitement** , sourit Harry encore sous l’effet des baisers de Louis, parce que bien sûr qu’il aurait protesté, huit heures étaient excessivement tôt pour un dimanche.

*

Harry arriva à huit heures précises, les yeux à moitié fermés et des lunettes de soleil sur le nez pour cacher ça. Il n’avait pas bien dormi. Il avait pensé à Louis toute la sainte nuit et maintenant il avait l’impression d’avoir des cernes qui lui mangeaient les yeux.

Louis vint le chercher dans l’entrée et lorsqu’il le vit il retint un sourire.

**\- Tu te la joues rock star ?** le taquina-t-il en regardant de plus près ses lunettes de soleil et son tee-shirt à l’effigie d’un quelconque groupe de musique.

Harry grogna et lui tira la langue pour seule réponse. Il était également trop fatigué pour parler. Et c’était la faute de... De cette personne absolument magnifique devant lui. 

Louis passa un bras autour de sa taille et le tira jusqu’à sa loge et le fit s’asseoir sur le canapé.

**\- Lily n’est pas encore là ?**

**\- Elle arrive à dix heures.**

**\- Tu plaisantes ?** claqua fortement la voix d’Harry dans la pièce. Et il eut même assez de courage pour se redresser.

**\- Non. Je voulais te montrer quelque chose** , murmura-t-il mal à l’aise en tripotant un CD entre ses doigts.

Comme Harry ne redit rien il l’inséra dans son ordinateur portable et vint s’asseoir à coté de lui, posant l’ordinateur sur leurs genoux.

Avant que le disque se mette en route. Louis fit pause et se racla la gorge en se tournant maladroitement vers Harry.

**\- Juste ne dis rien, d’accord ?**

Harry jaugea Louis du regard et ça semblait vraiment important pour lui alors il acquiesça et se blottit contre lui pour regarder l’ordinateur.

Harry fronça les sourcils en voyant la scène du Moulin Rouge et une danseuse aux cheveux noirs, ainsi qu’un danseur à la carrure musclée sur scène danser ensemble. Harry en voyait pas pourquoi Louis lui montrait une danse sur la musique Roxanne reprise dans le film _Moulin rouge_. Il ne comprit pas jusqu’au moment où il vit entrer sur scène Louis et se joindre au couple dansant déjà. Le souffle d’Harry se bloqua. Louis se tenait sur l’écran en train de danser. En train de _danser_ putain. 

Et Harry sentit à quel point Louis était mal alors il lui prit la main dans la sienne et l’apporta à sa bouche pour y déposer un léger baiser. 

Les yeux d’Harry ne déviaient pas de l’écran, regardant Louis s’épanouir sur la scène et vivre. Ouais juste profiter de la vie.

Même si Louis jouait le rôle de Christian et était déchiré dans son rôle ça restait sublime. Tellement lui. Il était fait pour ça et Harry avait envie de vomir devant l’injustice du monde. Tellement putain.

La danseuse virevoltait de tous les côtés, déchirée entre les deux danseurs. La jalousie planait dans l’air et le bruit de cœur brisé résonnait en arrière-plan. Ça avait l’air tellement vrai.

**\- Tu comprends pourquoi je t’ai montré ça ?** demanda doucement Louis quand la danse prit fin.

**\- Pour que je fasse pareil avec Lily ? Que je rentre dans le rôle comme si c’était réel, juste le temps d’une danse.**

**\- Oui. Et surtout pour que tu vives chaque danse comme si c’était la dernière.**

Et le cœur d’Harry se compressa tellement à ces mots. Il poussa l’ordinateur plus loin et grimpa sur les genoux de Louis pour l’entourer de ses bras et plonger sur ses lèvres. Louis tint fortement les hanches d’Harry jusqu’à ce que leurs os de hanches se rencontrent et que la collision fasse mal à tel point qu’elle laisserait des bleus. Harry tira fortement les cheveux de Louis en réponse pour écarter sa bouche de la sienne et la descendre plus bas dans son cou. Suçotant sa peau jusqu’à lui faire oublier qui il est, qui il avait été et tout ce qu’il avait perdu. Il mordit la peau tendre de son cou et Louis le retourna pour le plaquer sur le canapé se tenant au-dessus de lui, les mains fermement attachées à ses poignets. Harry planta ses yeux dans les siens et il put voir le cercle autour des yeux de Louis s’obscurcir. Il tira ses poignets en arrière pour que Louis tombe sur lui et fasse pression sur son corps. Immédiatement Harry reprit possession de ses lèvres et le goûta. Redécouvrant à chaque fois la sensation de ses lèvres, son goût, la douceur de celles-ci. Leur souffle erratique s’entremêlait et Harry fixa Louis dans les yeux. Le temps se suspendant pendant quelques secondes. Il passa lentement son pouce sur la pommette finement dessinée de Louis pour détourner son attention de ses lèvres.

La frénésie passée Harry tint Louis contre lui, lui murmurant des mots réconfortants à l’oreille tout en caressant le bas de son dos sous son tee-shirt pour calmer sa respiration hachée.

**\- Tu danses divinement bien** , chuchota Harry pour ne pas briser leur bulle.

En réponse Louis se pressa plus Harry contre lui et déposa un baiser sur le haut de sa tête.

*

Harry avait dansé avec Lily jusqu’en début d’après-midi et Nina semblait être satisfait d’eux. Tout comme Louis qui était parti depuis un petit moment pour reprendre son travail sur un quelconque costume.

Harry n’arrêtait pas de penser à la vidéo de Louis dansant. C’était tellement irréel, comme si cette partie de la vie de Louis était enfouie depuis trop longtemps pour qu’on puisse se l’imaginer. Mais à y réfléchir ça sonnait _juste_. 

Louis était fait pour ça. Il était fait pour la danse.

Son corps était fait pour se mouvoir, s’étirer et ses muscles pour se tendre sous l’effort. Harry était frustré.

Nina le remarqua puisqu’elle le rejoignit et se laissa tomber à côté de lui.

**\- À quoi tu penses ?**

**\- Que Louis est fait pour la danse.**

Nina sembla réfléchir avant de demander incertaine :

**\- Tu l’as vu danser ?**

**\- Oui il m’a montré un enregistrement.**

**\- C’est...C’est super, tu as toujours voulu le voir danser !** s’exclama Nina en se tournant dans sa direction pour observer son visage.

 **\- Non** , gémit lamentablement Harry. **Ce n’est pas super, ça l’a rendu encore plus triste. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il me montre ça si ça le rend triste. Il ne doit pas me faire plaisir si ça ne le rend pas heureux.**

Nina prit Harry dans ses bras comme elle put et le laissa poser sa tête contre son épaule.

**\- Tu veux que je te fasse des tresses ?** proposa Nina en passant déjà sa main entre les cheveux d’Harry. **Ça me fait toujours me sentir mieux quand on touche mes cheveux.**

Harry étouffa un rire et renifla fortement. Nina mit son index dans son oreille en réponse pour se venger.

Mais Harry se laissa faire quand il sentit des doigts parcourir sa chevelure et les séparer en de fines mèches pour les tresser.

*

Harry avait envie de faire plaisir à Louis. Et il ne savait pas si Louis accepterait de sortir avec lui manger quelque part et il était trop embarrassé pour lui demander.

Alors il avait décidé qu’il ne pourrait pas refuser s’il préparait lui-même le repas avec la complicité de Niall en cuisine.

Et bien sûr qu’il ne refusa pas.

Harry avait passé au moins deux heures en cuisine et Louis n’allait pas enlever le sourire lumineux des lèvres d’Harry. Il était une des personnes qui ne pouvait pas se résoudre à briser le sourire d’une personne.

Alors en fin de soirée il suivit Harry à une des tables habituellement réservées au public le soir venant voir le spectacle.

Harry avait laissé la table comme lors des soirées, à l’exception des plumes qu’il avait enlevées pour pouvoir observer Louis parfaitement et non pas à travers celles-ci.

Une fois autour de la table Louis sourit narquoisement mais toujours cette pointe de douceur au fond des yeux en présence d’Harry.

**\- Tu as préparé tout ça uniquement pour me soutirer des informations et comprendre qui je suis** , souffla Louis en se penchant inconsciemment vers Harry pour plonger encore plus dans l’étendue de ses yeux.

**\- Peut-être. Peut-être pas** , sourit doucement Harry en penchant la tête sur le côté entrant dans le jeu de Louis.

Louis secoua doucement la tête et replaça sa mèche loin de son visage. Harry avait défait absolument toutes les tresses de Nina quand il avait vu le résultat. Elle en avait fait tellement qu’en les enlevant Harry se retrouvait avec des cheveux encore plus bouclés. Il avait dû cacher tout ça en faisant un petit chignon à l’arrière de sa tête.

**\- J’ai fait le test sur l’échelle de Kinsey** , avoua Louis en avalant une gorgée du liquide ambré dans son verre.

**\- Ah oui ? Je pensais que tu n’avais pas besoin de ça pour savoir qui tu étais** , le taquina Harry en jouant avec la minuscule plume rouge qu’il avait trouvée dans sa serviette.

Louis roula dramatiquement des yeux.

**\- J’étais curieux okay ?**

**\- Et du coup ?**

**\- Je suis à cinq.**

Harry arrêta d’agiter sa plume sur la peau de son avant-bras et haussa les sourcils en direction de Louis, un sourire aux lèvres.

**\- Tu n’es pas à cent pour cent gay** , pointa-t-il la langue entre les lèvres pour se retenir de rire parce que Louis avait fait ce test seigneur. Alors qu’il avait affirmé ne pas en avoir besoin. Mais Harry ne jugeait pas vraiment, ça le faisait uniquement sourire.

**\- Tu as appris les échelles par cœur ?** ironisa Louis. **C’est juste que je n’aime pas à la base me mettre dans une case prédéfinie. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi j’ai fait ce test** , grogna-t-il plus pour lui-même. **Parce que tu ne sais jamais ce que la vie te réserve, qui tu vas rencontrer. Je n’aime pas me fermer des portes, même si je préfère les hommes. Largement même.**

Harry cogita quelques secondes avant de poser sa question.

**\- Tu es déjà sorti avec une fille ?**

**\- Une fois, il y a longtemps.**

Harry humecta ses lèvres et souffla du bout des lèvres, évitant le regard de Louis.

**\- Tu l’aimais ?**

Louis se mordit l’intérieur des lèvres ne répondant pas tout de suite, lui-même pas sûr de la réponse.

**\- Je ne sais plus vraiment. J’aimais l’idée d’être aimé.**

Harry ne redit rien et apporta de la nourriture à sa bouche, la mastiquant méticuleusement tout en réfléchissant.

Est-ce que Louis aimait également l’idée qu’il puisse l’aimer ? Il chassa ses pensées et reprit la discussion.

**\- Moi, je sais que je suis exclusivement gay** , commença Harry, la voix incertaine due au regard brûlant de Louis sur lui.

**\- Tu pourrais tomber amoureux d’une fille** , contra-t-il énergiquement.

**\- Peut-être** , admis lentement Harry d’une voix lente et grave. **Mais platoniquement. Je ne pourrais définitivement pas coucher avec, ni avec aucune fille, c’est pour ça que je me définis comme exclusivement gay.**

Louis bougea sur sa chaise, pour se remettre confortablement sur le dossier de sa chaise.

Avant que l’atmosphère ne devienne trop gênante Harry partit en cuisine chercher son dessert. Un cheesecake aux fruits rouges.

Et bon sang, pourquoi Nina était avec Niall et riaient-ils comme deux imbéciles ?

Quand Nina vit entrer Harry elle se rua sur lui aussi vite qu’elle put avec des béquilles.

**\- Tu lui as demandé ?**

 **\- Demander quoi ?** s’enquit Harry, ne sachant pas ce qu’elle entendait par là.

**\- D’être ton petit ami bien sûr !**

 **\- Je-Je ne vais pas lui demander ça** , balbutia Harry en essayant d’échapper à Nina et d’accéder au réfrigérateur. 

**\- Pourquoi pas ? Tu es trop timide pour le faire ?**

Harry se contenta de mordre sa lèvre et de sortir ses parts de gâteau.

**\- Tais-toi sinon je reprends l’autre moitié de mon gâteau et Niall et toi n’aurez rien du tout** , menaça Harry quand il vit Nina lancer un regard complice à Niall.

Niall leva immédiatement les mains en l’air et Nina soupira.

**\- Tu veux faire comme à la primaire et lui donner un bout de papier et qu’il coche oui ou non ?** plaisanta Nina, mais Harry prit la mouche.

Il sortit sans rien redire, ses assiettes de gâteaux à la main.

En rejoignant Louis il s’assit et fourra immédiatement un morceau de gâteau dans sa bouche pour ne pas avoir à parler.

Harry tritura son gâteau jusqu’à ce qu’il devienne informe, perdu dans ses pensées.

**\- Quelque chose te tracasse ?** demanda prudemment Louis en posant sa fourchette. 

**\- Je réfléchis juste** , fit-il énigmatiquement en regardant toujours son assiette. **On est quoi nous deux ?** demande-t-il enfin en relevant la tête, plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Louis, déterminé. **Je veux dire, on s’est embrassé plusieurs fois et tu passes beaucoup de temps avec moi et là on mange un repas que j’ai fait juste pour nous donc... Donc je me demandais est-ce que tu voudrais...**

**\- Tu me demandes d’être ton petit ami ?**

Harry rougit furieusement et Louis ne perdit pas son sourire dévoilant ses dents.

 **\- Certainement pas** , fit-il difficilement, le souffle inexistant.

Louis ne dit rien, mais son sourire en coin laisse penser qu’il s’amusait de la situation.

**\- Je vois. Tu savais que le cheesecake était un de mes gâteaux préféré ? Tous les parfums à vrai dire. C’est ma mère qui m’en faisait avant, pratiquement tous les mois.**

 **\- Tu veux être mon petit ami ?** le coupa Harry, serrant immédiatement ses lèvres entre elles après avoir laissé échapper ces mots.

Un immense sourire craqua sur les lèvres de Louis et son rire résonna doucement dans l’immense salle.

**\- Bien sûr.**

**\- Vraiment ?** demanda Harry, un sourire grandissant, laissant entrapercevoir un début de fossette pour les laisser éclater de plus belle suite à la réponse de Louis.

**\- Oui.**

Harry n’avait jamais senti son cœur battre aussi vite, aussi furieusement, aussi amoureusement.

**\- Viens là** , l’invita Louis en lui tendant sa main à travers la table pour qu’il fasse le tour et vienne s’asseoir sur lui.

Une fois assis sur lui il chercha immédiatement les lèvres de Louis, leur saveur, savourant le goût des fruits rouges, sa chaleur, son amour.

Leur cœur battant irrégulièrement l’un contre l’autre dans un ballet de sensation jusque-là inconnu.

*

Tous les danseurs étaient aux alentours de la scène, répétant leur chorégraphie pour le soir même sous l’œil avisé d’Éden. Harry était concentré, dansant du côté des danseurs, tandis qu’après il alla rejoindre Lily et débuta la danse par deux.

À la fin de la répétition générale Harry sourit à ses partenaires et se baissa pour ramasser son gilet par terre. En se relevant il vit Louis devant lui et son sourire se fit plus grand à cette vue. Il avança vers lui dans le but de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes discrètement mais Louis détourna la tête et Harry recula en fronçant les sourcils, les lèvres boudeuses.

Harry attrapa la main de Louis et le tira dans sa loge, le plaquant contre la porte en refermant celle-ci.

**\- Je peux t’embrasser maintenant ?** demanda-t-il plus amer qu’il ne l’aurait voulu.

Louis l’attira vers lui et Harry embrassa enfin Louis dans un soupire de satisfaction.

**\- Pourquoi... tu-tu m’as repoussé ?** haleta-t-il, sa bouche dans le cou de Louis déposant des baisers appuyés sur celui-ci.

Louis ne gémit qu’en réponse alors Harry s’écarta de lui.

**\- Tu ne veux pas que je t’embrasse devant les autres ?**

 **\- C’est pas. Ce n’est pas ça** , soupira-t-il en passant ses bras derrière le cou d’Harry. 

**\- Tu veux en parler ?**

Harry prit le visage de Louis entre ses mains et butina sa bouche tendrement.

**\- Viens** , fit Harry en le tirant jusqu’au canapé où ils s’assirent l’un en face de l’autre.

**\- Je n’ai pas honte** , commença directement Louis pour écarter cette hypothèse de la tête d’Harry. **C’est juste que certaines personnes ne sont pas à l’aise avec ça.**

**\- Tu veux dire l’idée que deux garçons soient ensemble ?**

**\- Oui** , confirma-t-il en fermant les yeux et en inspirant lentement par le nez.

**\- Pas à l’aise à quel point ?** demanda Harry, commençant à se sentir mal devant l’attitude de Louis, ne voulant pas vraiment comprendre le cheminement qui se créait dans sa tête.

**\- Au point d’être homophobe** , laissa-t-il échapper difficilement. Ses pensées semblant ailleurs, comme emprisonnées dans le passé.

**\- Lou** , murmura doucement Harry en se redressant et caressant la joue de son petit ami. Louis attrapa sa main et l’embrassa pour le rassurer.

**\- Je ne veux pas que tu vives ce que j’ai vécu** , dit-il la voix chevrotante. **Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que les gens sont prêts à faire pour t’émincer et prendre ta place.**

Harry redressa la tête, pas sûr de très bien comprendre.

**\- Louis, ne me dis pas que...**

Louis capta le regard d’Harry sur son genou et s’empressa de le contredire.

**\- Non. Non, on ne m’a pas blessé intentionnellement. _Pas vraiment_.**

Harry se colla contre le corps de Louis et l’entoura de ses bras, attentif à son expression faciale.

**\- Un jour il y a eu une rumeur comme quoi j’étais amoureux de mon danseur. Ce n’était pas vrai** , dit-il avant qu’Harry ne lui demande. **Dan c’était le mec purement hétéro, du genre à zéro sur ton échelle de Kinsey** , plaisanta Louis. **Il pratiquait exclusivement l’acrobatie aérienne, tu vois pour montrer qu’il était musclé et tout ça. Il était doué c’est vrai. Et surtout homophobe en fait** , ricana amèrement Louis. **Quand il a appris que j’étais possiblement amoureux de lui ça ne lui a pas plus. Il ne m’aimait déjà pas vraiment parce que j’étais gay** , soupira-t-il ses yeux tournant dans ses orbites tellement fort qu’il fut aveuglé pendant une seconde. **Et ce soir-là on avait un spectacle d’acrobatie à deux** , souffla Louis, la voix tremblotante.

Harry caressa ses cheveux à la base de son cou pour le calmer.

**\- Il m’a lâché Harry.**

 **\- Hey chuuttt** , murmura Harry en tirant Louis sur lui, laissant sa tête se caler dans son cou et ses larmes être absorbées par son tee-shirt.

**\- J’en rêve encore parfois. Il me tenait par le poignet puis la seconde d’après j’étais par terre** , finit-il presque hystérique. **On s’était pris la tête avant de monter sur scène et il était tellement ailleurs, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis monté avec lui. Je l’ai senti qu’il allait se passer quelque chose de _mal_. **

**\- Il n’est plus.. ?**

**\- Ici ? Non. Il a démissionné par téléphone ce connard, il n’a pas eu les couilles de venir me voir en face et s’excuser. Mais tu sais ce qui me réconforte dans ça ? C’est que lui non plus ne danse plus ici. Il a brisé son rêve tout seul en me lâchant.**

**\- Je suis tellement désolé Lou.**

**\- Embrasse-moi** , furent les seuls mots de Louis pour qu’il ne pleure pas à nouveau.

Harry comprit enfin pourquoi Louis n’était pas venu le voir danser avec Lula, ni le voir à son spectacle d’acrobatie aérienne. Il ne pouvait simplement pas voir des personnes le pratiquer sans repenser à sa propre expérience. Son horrible expérience.

Harry l’embrassa avec tout l’amour qu’il possédait et Dieu savait qu’il en avait à l’infini pour lui.

Ce soir-là en repartant chez lui, Harry se jura de ne jamais lâcher Louis à son tour.

*

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis leur discussion et ils allaient mieux. Louis souriait plus et parfois la pointe de tristesse dans ses yeux disparaissait momentanément. Harry s’entraînait toujours aussi durement et passait de temps en temps aider Louis avec les costumes, sachant en exclusivité les nouveaux costumes confectionnés. Il aimait narguer Nina à ce propos.

Louis venait aussi le voir répéter parfois. Il préférait venir quand Harry était tout seul et parfois Harry le surprenait en train de sourire. Et ça le faisait sourire à son tour. Il aimait l’idée que Louis apprenne à aimer la danse à nouveau, surtout lorsque c’était lui qui dansait.

Ce soir-là Harry finit le spectacle épuisé. Il avait tout donné. Grâce à Louis il avait appris à vivre chaque danse comme la dernière.

En sortant de scène il trouva Louis dans sa loge semblant l’attendre.

**\- Tu m’as vu ?** demanda joyeusement Harry en enlevant la veste de son costume.

**\- Tu étais magnifique, comme toujours.**

Harry lui souffla un baiser en allant dans la pièce d’à côté se changer.

Quand il revint il eut une furieuse envie d’aller dehors avec Louis, alors il le tira jusque dehors, s’éloignant légèrement de lui une fois devant le caractéristique moulin tournant, tout illuminé.

Harry se mordit la lèvre et attrapa timidement la main de Louis dans la sienne.

De dehors on entendait légèrement la musique filtrer à travers le bâtiment, alors Harry prit son courage à deux mains.

**\- M’accorderais-tu cette danse ?**

Louis mordit l’intérieur de sa joue.

**\- Je t’en prie** , insista légèrement Harry, lui laissant tout de même la possibilité de refuser. **Je ne te lâcherai jamais** , souffla-t-il dans la chaleur de la nuit, en faisait référence à Dan.

Louis ferma fortement les paupières, son nez se plissant même sous l’effort. Mais il se rapprocha tout de même d’Harry, collant son corps au sien, comme aimanté, puis il raffermit sa prise sur sa main et posa l’autre sur sa taille.

Louis était prêt. Il était prêt à aimait ça de nouveau. Il était prêt à aimer tout court. À aimer danser de nouveau. À aimer Harry. À aimer les deux en même temps. La danse et Harry. Bien qu’Harry aurait toujours une place plus importante.

Alors ils commencèrent à se mouvoir, lentement, charnellement. Ils firent un pas, puis deux, puis une infinité d’autres pas, avec pour seul témoin les étoiles brillant dans la nuit noire.

Louis embrassa Harry un moment lorsque sa tête fut proche de la sienne, mais ils ne s’arrêtèrent pas de danser. Non. Il tournoyait dans cette rue, effectuant la plus belle danse qu’ils n’avaient jamais dansée.

En accord l’un avec l’autre.

Leur corps, leurs membres, leur souffle, leur cœur calé sur le même rythme.

Tout était en résonance, eux, la musique.

La musique s’accordait à leur danse et la danse à leur vie. Parfois douce, parfois violente, parfois passionnelle, ou encore charnelle, mais surtout aimante.

Et même si la musique s’arrêta, eux continuèrent de danser, de s’aimer. Parce que l’amour n’attend pas.

Parce que leur cœur ne pouvait pas s’arrêter de battre l’un pour l’autre.

De _danser_ l’un pour l’autre.

Et toute leur vie ce serait ça, une danse éternelle de leur cœur tournoyant ensemble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey bonsoir ^^ Alors voilà c'est déjà la fin, en tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont aimé l'histoire ou m'ont laissé un petit mot ici ou sur Twitter, merci ♥
> 
> Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et peut-être à bientôt :)
> 
> @BleuCeleste_


End file.
